Being told off by a Teen?
by GoddessOfVirtues
Summary: Godric/OC .. A Danish exchange student is accidentally saved by Godric and later meets him on the Roof, just before dawn. What happens in Godrics mind when a little human scolds him?
1. Introduction

The strangeness of this world, the strange people with all their complicated feelings,pasts,and opinons.

I have never been very good with people. To be honest, I don't even like humans. Its strange right? That I loathe my own race. That I look down upon for our foolishness and stupidity, our cruel ways of treating eachother and our deep-rooted ignorance, and yet, despite my dislike I've always been curious. I want knowledge. I wish to know of the cultures, the languages and the history of so many countries. So many that I fear I may not have the time for all of them. Japan, China, Korea, USA, England, France, Russia and Egypt. In that order.

I have been told that I'm a bit eccentric and on the weird side. My humor is kind of murderous. Sarcasm is my favorite poison and I was once told by a shrink that I have a very dark mind, which at that point frightened me quite a bit. Maybe it is true but I wonder if that make me bad? Evil? Who knows, I have no clue, so if youd o, feel free to stick it where the sun never shines.

My interest are self-defence.I spend half of my life haunting libraries. I have no count of the books I've read. I dont even wanna try to count! History, Fantasy, mysteries, mythology and novelles based on true stories. It doens't matter what it is – if it is a book of intelligence then I´ll read it. The Supernatural was always a big thing for me, but of all mythical creatures, Vampires always were my favorites. I´m not sure why though. Perhaps it is because I have a beauty complex of some sort? Naah, I doubt it. Perhaps it is because I like the thought of living forever? I mean, seriously, All the books you could read, all the languages you could learn! All the important people you could meet! And yet, how lonely that existence must become- having to live forever, watching everyone you care for wither and die, losing the ability to become a mother. I´m quite divided on that topic, you see but the show must go on. So, you can guess how thrilled I was when the vampires 'came out of the coffins'.

I was almost 14 when they revealed themselves. I had done a lot of stupid things already at that age, but I was working on escaping my troubles or rather the dark hole I had fallen in when the fact that vampires actually existed spiked around the world and I found that after a few talks with the dear ones around me, that the troubles had been the outcome of somethings I´d gne through as a kid.

A year went by and I got through my phase of depression when certain things caused that I decided to take a year in the USA as an exchange student.

Oh, I apologize for my poor manners, I better introduce myself. My name is Camilla, Im 15 years of age, Born on the morning of March 19th in the year of 1996 on the night of a fullmoon. I'm a Fish and I´m not quite the everyday person.

But this is the story of how I met the only one I´ve loved to this day, apart from family of course.


	2. Paranoid

Camilla threw her bag over her shoulder as she waited in Dallas Airport, a small smile on her plump lips as she looked around curiously. It was first in August and yet it was scorching! Camilla was from the cold north and she was far from used to that kind of temperature and had immediately relieved herself of her two-sizes-too-big Adidas hoodie, standing only in a black T-shirt with the script :'Don't follow me, I'm lost too' printed with white and a pair of comfortable black shorts slim on her hips.

She had flown for more than 10 hours and the relief when she had her feet firmly planted on the ground again was shocking. This time had been the third time that she'd been on a plane and this had been the longest travel of them all. The Dane hated it, she was overly cautious around flying, having some ingrained fear. She had only a slight fear of heights but that did not keep her from wild roller-coasters and such. Despite her worry, Camilla had been able to sleep through the most of the trip and spent the rest of the time on watching 'The Devil wears Prada' and reading some of the books she'd packed, among them was ' the last Samurai' and ' The Virgin Queen'.

So there she stood. Finally ready and able to meet her host family with whom she was to live for the next year. Camilla had become an exchange student through a Danish company that sent teens with good grades to other countries so they could study and widen their horizons - so when she had heard of it she had immediately applied and hoped for the best. By a stroke of luck, she'd been chosen and she didn't have to pay a single penny for the trip.

Camilla's wandering gaze halted as she caught the sight of her name on a sign, in response to that she raised a hand, waving as she tried to get the attention of the man with the sign, moving toward him through the crowd gritting her teeth in frustration because everyone was so much taller and thus it felt as though she was working through a crowd of walls! He was tall, much taller than she, had short well-trimmed chestnut hair and a friendly look on his face - he looked as if he was in his early forties with smile-wrinkles beside his eyes. The man trodded over to her, a smile on his thin lips. " Hello! You must be Camilla, I presume?" The man greeted and shook the hand she had shyly offered.

She was slightly uncomfortable with this overly friendly man but nodded with a timid smile. " I am Pete Wellington. Pleasure to meet ya'. You will be living with my family for the next year! You sure must be tired after that long journey all the way from where was it, Sweden? No, that wasn't it...Hmm.. nevermind! Why don't we get goin', grab ya bags and follow me!" Pete said, his words like a quick stream from his lips, so quick that the words sounded jumbled and thus Camilla had a bit of trouble understanding but suddenly he just turned on his heels, walking through the hall and skillfully avoiding the masses of people surrounding them, though The girl had no such skill and was almost knocked over by several strangers who were a bit too busy.

It took a little while to get through the crowd but eventually they reached the parking lot and Camilla was slightly baffled at the sheer size of the place! It was huge! She'd seen parking-lots in Copenhagen and other big cities in Denmark but they seemed tiny besides this. It had to be twice the size of those in CPH! She shook her head and sighed at how obvious it was that she was a girl from a _very_ little town, in a small country.

She was brought out of her thoughts when Pete unlocked the car with a beeping sound, A grey/blue-ish Panamera 4S, she noted and Camilla smiled at the sight, Her father had a love for cars, specially the veterans and it had sort of rubbed off on her. She didn't appreciate it like he did, but she loved pretty and fast cars. Anything fast actually. Motorcycles, roller-coasters, cars and trains – it didn't matter. As long as it was fast, she'd love it.

She climbed in and buckled her seat-belt in place, Pete turned on the radio and the two of them chatted about random things as the weather, vampires, and how big his family was.

Camilla found out that he had two sons who were twenty-four and eight-teen years old, though it was only the youngest who still lived at home. Pete was married, had been so for 23 years now. His wife was named Jane and his sons were named Jackson and Jake. He worked as a judge in the juvenile court, which meant that he worked with youngsters and such. He would be the one to pass judgement on teenage criminals for instance.

They had been driving for half an hour and Camilla had run out of questions to ask and instead of sitting in awkward silence she rolled down the window and stuck her head out slightly along with her hand, giggling at the feel of her fingers slicing the air. It tickled and she took in the surroundings as they drove past them with the curiosity of a child. Stores, trees and strangers that she would probably never talk to or see again, all was memorized and stored in her mind, so that she would never ever forget it.

When they reached a fairly good neighborhood with great old buildings, the car halted and the two of them got out of the car, the teen girl stood awhile and stared at the house with her jaw almost on her chest in awe. The Wellington's had an awesome house. It was a Victorian old house, with wines snaking up the wall and big windows. It was very well kept, but it was obvious that it had been standing there for awhile.

Pete told her that his wife's family had owned that house for 70 years, that did it for Camilla. She simply to do some digging on the Wellington family and with her love for history, she just couldn't help herself. She walked through the front garden filled with soft-sweet-scented flowers of which she could only recognize zinnias and was then greeted in the doorway by a tall, slim and blond-haired woman who was dressed in a knee-long skirt and a jacket that made her look like one of those womanly attorneys in those strange television series that her friend spent 2/3 parts of her life watching,instantly Camilla assumed her to be Jane, Pete's wife. She was a pretty little thing and the lady seemed a bit too young to be with a man in his forties. But perhaps she just looked young?

Camilla didn't ask, or rather she simply smiled and in return she got a hug from the pretty wife of Pete. The Dane was quite uncomfortable in the presence of Jane, the woman so pretty and friendly that it made the youngster feel just a tad bit intimidated because in her head she knew that she would never be as pretty as Jane. Funny enough, despite Camilla's 'beauty complex', something that made her love all pretty things, she really couldn't help but feel jealousy nagging in her head when looking at the woman who possessed such beauty.

Camilla herself was short, 163 cm tall which was quite small for a European girl. She'd always had very pale skin, so pale that she had actually been asked if she was vampire more than once and the fact that her skin was always cold because she froze alot, didn't help either. She had a farly rounded face, more oval than round actually which was litten with rather big almond formed eyes, so blue that they could even seem gray and sometimes even green. Her lips were pink and plump and her teeth almost perfect after they'd been corrected with a brace which she had just gotten rid of. Camilla was natural blond but she had dyed her hair a jet black, almost a year or two back. She was small of stature as mentioned before and she found her shoulders and hips too wide but they weren't at had simply been surrounded by those skinny girls that looked as if a simple breeze could snap them in two. Small hands and exceptionally small feet. A rather small chest but at least they existed!. A plump rear, quite slim around her hips and toned muscles from doing karate.

She wasn't chubby but she was also far from being as skinny as those model sized girls that had her jealousy, even though she intelligently knew that those kind of views were horribly deranged – Women so skinny that they could lose the ability to conceive So skinny that they ruined their organs and mental health, skeletons.

Camilla didn't regard herself as pretty, quite the opposite actually. But Camilla wouldn't voice those opinions to anyone, wouldn't show them that she had so little self-esteem. That would be showing weakness and that sure as hell wasn't something she would do, she was way to distrusting of humans, of people, to let them know how she actually felt instead of just putting on a fake smile and pretending all was right and okay. She wouldn't tell what had caused it either.

She eventually met the Senior Wellington's sons. Jackson was the oldest and he was quite handsome with sun-bleached hair, broad shoulders and toned muscles but he was way to busy with work to do more than a simple greeting. In contrast Jake was lean, bordering to skinny and was frail-looking. Jake was exactly the guy she could never date. He would make her feel masculine beside his girlish stature. But Jake was cute and funny to chat with and Camilla knew they would get along.

**::Time skip::**

It had been a month since Camilla arrived in Dallas. She had been enrolled on Dallas High School and when summer vacation ended she would start in 9th grade.

Camilla had thanked all the deities she could recall, even though she didn't believe any of them, and praised them for their benevolence. She had been so lucky to be chosen by the company. There had been an application in a magazine and they had just asked you to fill out grades, that you were 14+ and that you could speak English fluently. A month after applying, Camilla got an email and her family had agreed that after all that had happened the last year,this was exactly what she needed.

Luckily, Camilla was advanced in school and had no troubles with getting good grades. Math was what she was rather handicapped in, She hated math, couldn't wrap her head around it. It wasn't logical in her head and she always joked saying that the smart mathematicians made math hard to make the students feel stupid. If her answer was right, why did it matter exactly _how _she figured out the answer. Couldn't they just be happy that she did the assignment? So she had pretty much given up in 7th grade after realizing that her teacher had already given up on and if that was how it was, why should she even try, thus the rest of her math classes ended with her nose buried in some book, not even caring to listen to the teacher droning off.

But this month in Dallas had really been an exciting experience. A culture shock, no doubt but it had been educational and fun. She had been sightseeing with Jake who had become like the brother she never had, even befriended some of his friends and classmates. Shopped for hours with Jane and even been with Pete to work one day. She had befriended the librarian and had already read a total of 48 books. On Vampires,and lots of other subjects. She had finally read all the Lord of the Rings books in English and she decided to re-read all of Anne Rice's books as well, though this time in English which was a positive surprise. She even read a HP book, she didn't do that much. She had read maybe one cause it sounded like there'd be a vampire in it, the movies were good and the plot awesome but Camilla just preferred something were the main person was female, a badass one.

Currently she was walking down one of the shop filled streets, earphones plugged into her ears and her pink Ipod playing with the volume on song she's landed on randomly just before as she shuffled the playlist turned out to be 'If today was your last day' by Nickelback. Humming happily to the tune as she turned around the corner totally unknowing of the irony.

Camilla had spent most of the day at the library and had totally forgotten the time because she'd found an awesome book on Norse mythology and she'd become so consumed by reading it that she hadn't realized how much time had passed and here she was, on her way home at 10pm and the sun was setting. She wasn't all that happy walking at night since the Great Revelation - it unnerved her to be out at night too long, she hated feeling like prey. Before the Reveal, she hadn't ever been afraid of the dark, not even as a child. In fact she actually loved the night and still chose the night over day even though she was a fan of the daylight. But because she always felt so watched specially after coming to Dallas, the love of being out all night had kind of faded and now she understood her little sister's fear of the dark.

The Dane gazed over her shoulder and sighed. Maybe she was just being paranoid? She felt watched, she was used to having eyes on her because how she used to dress, but never this excessive. Then the feeling subsided

The feeling of being watched returned a few moments later and a chill ran down her spine and everything in her head told her to run. _Run, Run ,Get that ass going_!

But she did not. There was no logic in running when already damaged, she'd only get tired and put herself in unnecessary pain. Her knee was damaged after a sparring match a few months ago when she was still in Denmark and now she wasn't allowed to put strain on it. The doctor had warned her and he'd threaten to operate on it, because that was exactly how bad it was.

She would probably just make it worse by getting her pulse up and letting the 'someone' following her know just how much she was scared. Even though the one/ones following her probably knew anyways. Maybe even got off on it, she cringed. She hated perverts. The fact that they were supernatural did not help. At all.

Camilla turned by a corner again and wanted to whine at the sight of the street. It was filled with creepy alleys and she couldn't really recognize it. Was she lost? A knot formed in her stomach and she bit her lip, her eyes tearing up. She hated this. _Why_ had she been _dumb_ enough to forget the time? Just her fucking luck!

She sped up her pace cursing that she got lost and her gaze was flicking between each person that passed her, unnerved by the fact that she didn't know where she was and that she was feeling watched and it creeped her out. The fear made all the tiny hairs on her arms stand up and forced her shoulders stiff from the tension.

Camilla passed by another alley and she looked over her shoulder again, now aware that there barely was any people left on the street. Honestly? She wanted to sit down and weep! But hell no, She was her father's daughter and she wasn't gonna sit down and cry like some lost kid.

Yeah, sure she was lost, but she wasn't a kid...

Camilla turned on her heels, having decided to go back to the library so she could try to remember the way home from there.

A few minutes passed. And she was just about to turn at the corner when a cold big hand grabbed her shoulder. She gazed at the big hand with big eyes and wanted to turn to look at the guy, but she didn't dare. Camilla was just about to wrestle herself free when she was pulled back with so much strength that she couldn't stand against it.

* * *

><p>This has been revised :) I read it through and found myself cringing just a bit so I edited some places - Gimme some Reviews and Ill give you a cookie :o?<p> 


	3. Desperate

Revised version. I own nothing.

* * *

><p>Camilla shrieked and kicked as she was dragged into the alley, writhing violently and desperately trying to dig her long pink polished nails into the hand, that had grabbed her,but to no avail, the grip did not budge the least. Her little heart was racing so fast as if imitating the frenzied basks of the hummingbird's wings, thudding so hard in her chest that it hurt and tears were welling up in her eyes in response to the painful grip on her shoulder. "Let go, bastard! How dare you touch me! You spineless wannabe boogieman! How can you walk with your head high!? Attacking a girl from behind, are you that pathetic,really?!" Camilla hissed, cursing him in every language and every way she knew as she was dragged further away from the street. The creep chuckled darkly and suddenly the teenager was slammed roughly against the wall, wincing and squinting her eyes closed from the pain. A low whine slipped past her lips as her head collided with stonewall and pain bounced around in her head like a beach-ball. Stars were soon dancing in front of her eyes and distantly Camilla knew that her consciousness was fading but with a herculean effort, she somehow forced herself to remain awake and she fixed her gaze on the guy. Her lips pulled back in a snarl and a her pretty face turned into a hideous mask of hatred as she took in her attacker. The spineless worm looked like some ridiculous excuse for a cowboy, complete with the stupid hat and he'd even gone as far as wearing leather clothing that would make the fashion-freaks cringe. He'd dropped fang and he was grinning evilly, the sharp canines glinting slightly.<p>

Normally Camilla would be excited and elated by the fact that she met an honest-to- good vampire but for some reason she just couldn't summon any positive feelings about having met this guy. " Who the fuck do you think you are!? Attacking me from behind, cowardly bastard! Dit forbandede bæst! Du skal ikke røre mig, End dog dig selv, din fucking psyko*!"

The creep just smiled and licked his lips in that gross way, that Barty from Harry Potter did!. "I always liked ehm' feisty! Scream a lil' for me, girlie? " He purred and the girl's eyes widened in horror at what she heard. His voice and tone was low and husky, for some reason sending disgusted chills down her spine and making all alarm signals in her head wail. That husky tone did not bring back good memories. He sounded so _excited_. That vampire was aroused by this atrocity. Bile rose in her throat and for a moment, she wondered if he would get the fuck away from her if she threw up on him, but could only imagine him killing her or something.

Yet the nausea kept swelling in her throat and tummy and in her despair, Camilla brought up her leg and kicked with all the power she could muster against the vampire's knee. He didn't even wince. He just chuckled again and suddenly one hand was keeping her still and locked against the cold hard wall, the other one creeping it's way to her chest, fondling her budding breasts. '_Oh fuck no'_rang in her head. Screaming, howling, wailing, and crying desperately that this could not happen, that she would not let him do this to her! She did not consent, he had no right to defile her!

"Beautiful little one." He murmured in his husky low voice as he kissed trails up and down her neck and Cami snorted and rolled her eyes. " Beautiful? Oh fuck off, I'm not and in reality you don't really give a shit, do you? A hole is a hole and a dick can washed – isn't that so?" She snarled cruelly, her fury alike to that of an enraged Norse Goddess.

"Ohh~ Smart mouth ya' have ther', lassie! Keep talkin' in that sexy angry voice!" He challenged, sounding bored

"Oh drink acid! Who committed the sin of not killing you by birth? I´d slap you, but shit stains!" Cami cursed and sneered as she writhed in his grasp.

No matter how much self-defense she had learned, it didn't work against his strength. Tears were forming but she refused to let him see her cry. She simply refused him to have that pleasure and she glared at him hatefully when he raised an eyebrow at her. Camilla at last chose to force herself to calm just a bit, she inhaled through her nose and stared at him in silence for a while. "You really are something, girly" He mumbled and Cami grit her teeth as he reached up under her short skirt. " Yeah, same to you, Disgusting pedophile!" Camilla snarled.

"You going to rape me? How fucking ridiculous! Are you that disgusting that women won't even fuck you for money? Hah! Fucking priceless. Maybe, you´ll kill me after you're done..Keh, I dare you. I´ll turn your undead existence into living hell! I´ll whisper curses in every breeze, I´ll turn all blood into shit in your mouth, I´ll grant you the conscience of a saint! I will never let you rest, not single moment of peace, will you have. Not a single one! And if you become so desperate that you´d end your existence – then I will be waiting for you at the gates of the Underworld along with every person you ever fucking hurt! And we´ll let you experience every pain you ever inflicted! An eternity of rape and pain fitting for a pedophile like you~."

Distantly she was wondering where in the world she got the courage to speak like that to a freakin' vampire, who could snap her neck like a twig, as she tried to get her feet to touch the ground so she could at least try to use his own weight against him. She almost howled in frustration when she realized he was holding her way too high above the ground for her to even reach on her tiptoes. " A pedophile, am I?" He asked curiously, toying with her pantie-line.

"That's what you are, arent'ya sicko?" She snapped.

Camilla was gasping for air, the hand on her neck not pleasant but her Asthma was acting up because of the panic that threatened to overwhelm her.

On the inside of her head, Camilla was begging like a little child,pleading with him not to do this, pleading for him not to hurt her. He could have her life if he wanted, as long as he just didn't rape her. She wanted to scream her heart out when she felt his obvious arousal pressing against her thigh.

"Oh well." He mumbled, as though it was a bother or a chore before he lunged for her throat, burying his sharp fangs into her tender flesh. Camilla, in response, bit her lip harshly in her attempt to stifle her howl of pain, she bit so hard that she accidently broke skin but didn't even acknowledge the blood that trickled down her chin and distantly the teen was sure that the blood was staining her top this very moment, grieving that it was actually her little sisters top that she'd nicked. What a strange thing to think about as you are being killed, the Dane noted somewhat cynically, and yet even though the pain was terrible, she could not let the scream that bubbled in her throat pass her damaged lips, her pride simply to firm to let her show such weakness.

Not even the pain of his fangs digging in her neck carelessly, recklessly and non-caring of her ability to survive after this. With the last ounce of strength that Camilla could summon in her rapidly weakening state,She slowly and carefully lifted her arms, circling the creep's neck in some awkward and disgusting imitation of a hug. She was silent despite the tears that she couldn't seem to halt. It seemed that the the vampire was quite the arrogant fellow, didn't think she would fight despite how she'd been before – spouting insult and venom fearlessly but that was where he was very wrong and thus that would become what felled him.

Pleading her Viking ancestors for strength, Camilla tightened her hold around the vampire's neck,a soft moan of anguish escaped her but she hoped he'd mistake it for a pleased one and figured that her pretense of liking it was good enough as he had yet to actually kill her. She slowly inched her fingers closer to his face. At last the girl took a desperate breath,before she recklessly dug her nails into his eyes with what little strength she had left. Screamed and howled with all her lungs had as her nails cut into the soft vulnerable flesh of his eyeballs, trying not to throw up at the gross feeling. She was still trying to ignore the nausea welling up in her throat when she finally got a good hold of his eyeballs and then she cruelly ripped them out, pretty much at the same time and Camilla couldn't help the triumphing laughter as she watched the eyeballs roll around on the ground.

The vampire snarled, howled and hissed in pain as he ripped away from her. " YOU LIL' FUCKIN' BITCH! FUCK!" He screeched furiously and was just about to attack her again and end it, when a flash of white knocked the guy to the wall and a snarl was heard, the words so quick and angered that Camilla's pain addled brain couldn't even begin to comprehend what exactly had been said.

The teen idly watched the strange occurrence from her spot on the ground where she'd landed when the vampire reeled back in his pain, groaning as she tried to get up into a sitting position, adrenaline still rushing in her veins.

Though, despite her brave efforts – enough was enough and her little frail body could not take anymore stress and as the colors faded from her sight, Camilla lost consciousness and slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p>* You curseddamned beast/monster. Don't you fucking touch me. Kill yourself, you fucking psycho!


	4. Godric

The moment her conciousness returned,she gasped for air and struggled to get into a sitting position,while trying to swallow some of the excessive saliva in her mouth which was currently threatening to drown her but instantly regretted it. Her throat burned in pain, as though every single muscle in her neck had been slammed with a hammer by on of those smiths from the old days. The pain forced a cough from her, the cough wrecking through her violently. Camilla frowned in confusion when she could not remember exactly _why_ it hurt and then she finally opened her eyes, squinting against the light. At first she couldn't really see, everything was a blurry and uncertian like an old video-recording and her eyes watered from the light. The room felt like it was spinning but she rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hands and gazed around.

She was on a huge bed covered with white silk sheets and the room was spacious but not all that personal, she wouldn't be able to tell what kind of person thizs room belonged to, it was like no one really lived here – maybe they didn't – she wouldn't really know, would she? It was just filled with the most needed furnitures like a simple beige dresser, the bed she was in and a little night-table beside the bed with a single book lying upon it.'To kill a mockingbird' by Harper Lee. She threw a gaze at the window and clicked her tongue in confusion – it was dark outside. How long had she been out for?

Camilla frowned and reached up to flick the raven locks that tickled her skin away from her neck but stopped the movement as she touched her neck, feeling something unusual. She'd felt the two not-so-small wounds on the side of her neck, every ounce of air in her lungs escaped her and a choked sound substituted a horrified gasp as all the terrible incidents that had happened came flooding back and terror took hold of her stomach, seemingly making it impossible for the Dane to breathe. Few seconds later, she rolled over and emptied the scarce contents of her stomach out onto the floor, the sour taste making her scrunch har face for a second before silent sobs wrecked her. The feeling of that disgusting vampire's hands on her skin returned, his cold hands defiling her, touching places he had no right to put his his dirty paws. Camilla reached up to cup her head dizzily, trying to will it all away. Of course it didn't work, but it was worth a try – was it not?. She felt dirty after having been touched by him. Nausea was still present in her throat and yet she could not help but feel proud of the fact that she'd pulled out a vampire's eyes. She had _not _become some helpless whining victim unable to defend herself. She had done _well._

Camilla was so very tired, felt as dirty as a pig and her throat hurt but would she stay where she was? Nuh-Uh. The teen pulled the sheets covering her aside and depsite the struggle she got up into a sitting position before she swung her legs over the side of the bed and found that the bed was higher up than she'd expected – she couldn't even reach the ground. The Dane took a calming breath and prepared herself for the pain before she slid down the bed and finally her bare feet hit the floor, sending jolts of pain through her. The girl halted...bare feet? Camilla looked down at herself and was horrified at the sight. She was dressed in some man's T-shirt that was waaay to big for her. It could have been a dress. A very short one though but that aside - who changed her? Camilla blushed but drew in a breath before she stopped leaning half her weight on the bed.

Her knees were weak, and the damaged one ached but Camilla could do nothing but sigh and try to ignore the pain as she stared at her trembling legs, covered with bloody scrapes and rainbow colored bruises now. The Dane took an uncertain step and grinned proudly when she did not fall, the wobbling of her knees aside. Camilla reached the few feet to the door and opened it hesitantly, peeking out curiously but when she wanted to step out of the room, it seemed that all power in her legs faded and instantly she fell onto the wooden floor with a loud and quite painful thump thump that would make anyone cringe. She cried out in pain as bruises got bumped and then in a blur of black and white clothes, a young man or rather, a boy was beside her. He didn't look much older than she, but his sad eyes told a whole different story, he seemed to carry the weight of the world upon his shoulders.

"Careful, little one" He murmured soothingly and reached out to caress her face. Camilla flinched, unconciosly and her eyes widened, guilt nagging at her as his hand returned to his side.

She parted her lips, wanting to apologize but was again taken aback by the pain in her throat and whined like a hurt kitten before swallowing a couple of times on purpose, trying to get used to the pain.

"Where..am I?"The question wasn't much louder than a whisper and her voice was terribly hoarse, almost raw. The sound scared her and she almost trembled by the horrible sound of her own voice.

"In my nest in Dallas. You are safe now, little one" The vampire answered, dark eyes watching her carefully and blue/grey eyes staring back just as fiercely but for a whole other reason.

"..That disgusting creature who once dared to call himself a man ..isn't coming after me again?"Camilla asked, her bottomlip trembling. She was sincerely trying to speak normally but the muscles in her neck hurt so bad that it seemed impossible to speak naturally. Her eyes were weary and she seemed to be so drained of the fighting spirit that she had flaunted so bravely under the assault.

"No, child. He will not come for you again." The vampire answered and his boyish features seemed even more beautiful with that truthful and worried look on it. He seemed saddened or burdened, but she couldn't know if he always looked like that.

"I hope his eyes never heal, He should have been castrated..like some dog ." Camilla mumbled to herself, her voice filled with malice and hatred.

The vampire's eyes widened slightly and he raised his eyebrows, cocking his head to the left, an amused look on his handsome face. " You did a good job, fighting off a vampire, specially as frail as you are."

Camilla looked up and a bitter laugh or something like it sounded, though it was kind of strangled cause of her sore throat. " I've never been 'frail'. I sure as hell wasn't gonna make it easy for him, dickwad, Neanderthall.. " Camilla told him, her voice still whispery and raspy but she went of topic thinking off words that could desrice the monster who'd assaulted her.

"You are frail in comparison to vampires." Godric murmured to himself but barely audible as he did not wish to agitate her, Camilla was brought back on topic and looked up as his curiousity was peaked by her accent.

" ..Where are you from,child?" The vampire asked and looked genuinely interested.

Camilla shrugged at his comment about her being frail and nodded at his question. "Denmark, the land of bacon, Vikings and happiness!" She told him, grinning proudly and her voice almost normal but then she coughed painfully.

"How long have you been here?" The vampire-boy asked and Camilla frowned, her head getting fogged. " A month..I think?.Ma head's gettin' kinda..fuzzy." She mumbled.

The vampire frowned and scooped her up into his arms like she weighed nothing at all and then he stood, moving by the speed of light and suddenly she was in that bed again. "You lost a lot of blood, when Stan attacked you so It is only to expected that you are weakened." The guy explained, tugging the covers around her carefully. "What is your name child?" The handsome creature asked as he hovered above her and the young girl was almost half-asleep again.

"..Camilla.."The drowsy answer sounded and somewhere, distantly, Camilla registered that the vampire boy knew the vampire who attacked her, but her sleep-adled brain let it slip and she frowned a bit. "...you?" The teen asked, snuggling into the pillow she assumed was his.

"I am Godric."


	5. Knowledge

**A/N:**** Revised**

* * *

><p>Camillla leaned her forehead against the cool wall as a rush of dizziness overwhelmed her. The hot water rushing down on her, over her body,warming it. She'd been here, in the bath, for quite awhile. No matter how much she scrubbed her body she couldn't seem to be able to erase the terrible feeling of that disgusting vampire's touch on her.<p>

Someone knocked at the door and a feminine voice Cami recognised as Isabel called at her. Camilla sighed and closed off the running water before stepping out of the shower, grabbed a towel and wrapped her body in it, toddled over to the door on insecure feet and opened it slightly to look at Isabel. "Yes?"The girl answered, not really understanding what the woman wanted.

"You've been in there for almost 2 hours, not that you can't - I was just worried that something was wrong" The beautiful brunette said, a caring smile on her lips.

Isabel had been one to take care that Camilla was dressed and fed, overall taken good care of and Camilla had awoken some of the dwelling maternal instincts in the old vampire, so Isabel didn't really mind taking care of the youngster.

The girl forced a smile to form and nodded. " I'm fine, I promise" She mumbled and tugged at her soaked black hair. Her eyes downcast as she felt rather guilty for lying to the caring disliked dishonesty but she couldn't bring herself to utter the thoughts that haunted her mind.

She was distantly wondering if she should call her host family and let them know why she wasn't home yet but after trying to call, She realized then that it was night and they had left her home alone for the week since they had some family to visit, because of some new addition to it and Camilla had not wished to intrude on the family idyl and thus she had been allowed to stay home laone this week.

Isabel smiled at the girl, even though she knew that the youngster clearly wasn't 'fine', but she dared not dig in it for now, and thus she turned on her highheels and gracefully left for the living-room.

Camilla had decided to thank for the hospitality before the vampires went to sleep and return to her host family's home when the sun rose.

She doubled over and started ruffling her raven black hair with the towel, humming to herself, doing what she always did - escaped into the midst of music to comfort herself.

_"Imagine there's no Heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us_

_Above us only sky_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living for today_

_Imagine there's no countries_

_It isn't hard to do_

_Nothing to kill or die for_

_And no religion too_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living life in peace_

_You may say that I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will be as one_

_Imagine no possessions_

_I wonder if you can_

_No need for greed or hunger_

_A brotherhood of man_

_Imagine all the people_

_Sharing all the world_

_You may say that I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will live as one"_

She sung to herself, just above a whisper.

Her hair was dry now and she was carefully brushing the material of the towel across her pale skin, wiping away the cooling drops of water.

Camilla frowned when she was just about to leave the bathroom, realizing she had no underwear or anything to wear now. Everything was soaked in her own blood or shredded.

She wrapped the towel around herself and left the bathroom after peeking through the door, securing that no one was in the room before she walked across the room as silent as possible and scooped her clothing up, turned on her heel and was just about to hurry back to the bathroom when Godric stood infront of her, staring down at her. Camilla hadn't heard him and he scared her so much that she let out a shriek and dropped her clothing and her towel to the floor.

The now naked girl shrieked again,blushed deeply and bowed down to grab the things dropped to the floor and ran to the bathroom, closed it with a slam and leaned her back against the door, sliding down onto the floor, heart pounding terribly.

Camilla hid her face in her hands, deeply embarrassed. She couldn't believe he had seen her naked. Horror filled her and she wanted to cry. She hated being naked, disliked the fact of showing off skin. She never felt pretty or attractive, often felt the exact opposite and thus she usually covered up, hid herself in hoodies and jeans. Damn she even disliked going bathing because she had to wear a bathingsuit.

And now He, Godric, saw her naked. How could she ever meet his gaze again? Ever look up from the floor? Had..he been disgusted? Had the haunting words she had been told so many times been true ? Was she really that gross?

Tears welled up in her eyes and she could do nothing but do her her best to strangle the sobs that formed and threatened to overwhelm her .

She pulled on her panties,forcing her thoughts away from the incident, closed the purple bra around her chest and slipped into a pair of black tightfitted jeans and a pink tanktop that went a little to low for her liking. But she didn't really have anything else now did she?

Put her black hair up in a loose bun with a few locks of hair framing her face still. Placed eyeliner upon her face, applied mascara and then she sighed. Bit her lip as she tried to summon the courage to stand face to face with Godric again. She didn't fear him, oh no, she was simply so embarrassed that she wished to crawl into some hole.

Camilla lightly thumped her forehead against the door, and then she opened the door and stepped out into the room.

Shuffled through some hall, and into the living-room, could you call it that when no one in the house is actually alive?

Camilla stood there, awkward as she knew she held the attention of the two vampires. So old and had without doubt seen so much! Learned so many languages and seen so many changes.

When Godric motioned for her to sit down, she did, hesitating only for a minute before doing so.

"Camilla, There are some things you need to know."

"O..kay" She answered,dragging on the answer frowning slightly. Godric sounded so serious that she couldn't help but worry.

"The vampire that attacked you were one of my 2nd in commands. I'm terribly sorry for the fear and the scars this has caused you. He will be meeting his true Death by the end of the week after having been denied blood of any kind until then. He will be left outside for the dawn to take him. "Godric said, looking apologetic yet stern.

Camilla frowned, a second in command? Why would someone go on rampage like that? Cami was kind of wondering If she could like, take her own revenge?

Wouldn't it have been fair if she could take her revenge like Haylie did in the movie Hard Candy? Or Like that Jessica in ' I spit on your grave' . Apparently not...

A smile threatened to form on her lips at the thought of castrating a vampire or drowning him and burning off his face with acid.. Would that even be possible?

Cami nodded when she realized that she should probably answer him. "Thats..fine ..I guess. I um Thank you for the hospitality that has been offered. Ill be returning home to my host family's home soon enough.." Camilla murmured, cringing a bit at the thought of having to alone home for a whole week after this kind of incident.

"You are welcome, little one" Godric said, smiling ever so slightly

Isabel tilted her head. " Host family?"she repeated looking curious. "Um, Yeah.. I'm an Exchange Student ..Ive been here for maybe a month." Camilla answered, looking to the left.

"Is there someone home, so you wont be alone?" Isabel asked, looking worried. Camilla bit her lip and ruffled her hair. "Not until next week. They left to visit some family today..or well yesterday since its almost dawn."

Isabel looked even more worried and Camilla raised her hands in a calming gesture, Godric was simply sitting there listening, that was kind of freaking her out aswell.

"I'll be fine! I probably won't leave the house for awhile and have nightmares and be unable to eat but I'm okay, I swear!"Camilla tried to calm them but failed obviously and she bit her lip, frowning slightly. Hoping she wouldn't end up with trauma's and become afraid of the dark like som kid.

"But, ehm..Rest well "Camilla said with polite smile and got up onto her feet. Pondering distantly where she was in the city and how the hell she was gonna get home from here. If she got lost from the freakin library, how would she get home from here?

Godric seemed to have noticed this too and offered that when his dayman came, he could take her home. Camilla lit up an smile and thanked him beamingly.


	6. Hatespeeches are fun!

**A/N: Revised**

* * *

><p>Camilla threw herself onto the bed that was currently her's in the room that for the next year would be hers aswell.<p>

The Wellington's would be home in 7..wait 6 days.

Until then, she would have to take care of herself, normally that wouldn't be a problem but after the happening with ' Stan' whish had been the name of vampire that attacked her, she wasn't all that fond of the thought of being outside after sundown and anxiety was eating at her 24/7.

The thought of food dumped into her head. She didn't eat all that much but Cami sincerely doubted that Jane had food enough for a week in her fridge. AH! She could just order it to the house. She sighed in relief,shoulders sagging in content and thanked several Nordish gods for the laziness of the Americans.

Camilla crawled off her bed and toddled into the bathroom on the 2nd floor, taking yet another bath. She couldn't help it, the need to feel clean was so extreme that she would rub her skin raw and stay under the water until she got all wrinkly if just the feeling, the memory of 'Stan' touching her vanished.

She pulled her borrowed clothing off and left it upon the floor as she turned on the water and stepped in, immersed herself in her own 'cleansing ritual'

After half an hour of standing under the water, the temperature turned up so high that it was almost schorching.

But Cami didn't mind, only enjoyed the cleansing.

She dressed herself in a gray pair of shorts and a XXL T-shirt that had belonged to her father until she 'stole' it from him and used it as sleeping gear.

She grabbed one of the books in the pile beside her bed and gazed upon the frontside. "Mist Born Trilogy - Book 1" ,Camilla had never even heard of the serie before but She shrugged and reached for her Ipod , plugged the earphones into her ears and scrolled through the various artists.

Picked Flyleaf and picked a random song, soon the tunes of ' In The Dark' started playing and Camilla cringed at how depressing it was but let it go, just set it on shuffle.

Opened the book and escaped into the fantasy world within it.

:: Timeskip::

Camilla awoke, her eyes fluttering open as she got up from the bed, yawning and rubbing her eyes. She gazed at the Ipod that she had forgotten to turn off.

8pm, huh, She had slept the day away.

She was taking on the sleeping pattern she used to,Camilla noted with apathy and strecthed her drowsy body, popping several ligaments and toddled out to brush her teeth.

She gazed at her reflection in the mirror and tilted her head lightly to the left. Could anyone really see her as pretty? She asked herself, silently scrutinizing her looks

Would someone actually be able to..love her.. someday? Fear grasped her and it felt as though a large hand clutched at her heart. Her innocence would have been lost if 'Stan' had gotten his way with her. Her first time would have been a rape.

Camilla gasped for air and shook her head, desperately wanting to rid her mind of such horrid thoughts.

Such negative thoughts that had been so dangerous, that had been her fall when she was only thirteen. The consequences of her selfhatred, of her despair shown as subtle scars upon her wrists.

You wouldn't be able to see them if you didn't know they were there but Camilla still covered them with bracelets and silkbonds.

She covered them cause she was ashamed of her weakness, that she gave in that easily. And still they also were the proof that she had survived through a terrible phase - proof that she had grown she had matured.

She gazed out of the window and tilted her head, The sun had just set. Would that mean Godric was up by now? Camilla's eyes widened and she looked down frowning slightly.

Since when did she start wondering what guys were doing? Damn she was 15 and had yet to fall in love!

She had had boyfriends. Two infact. A blond prettyboy just slightly older than her and a 19 year old guy whom she had thought she was in love with but she realized after a few days that she only cared for him as a friend.

She had become depressed by the fact that she wasn't in love, and in her frustration with herself she declared to her older friend that the two of them were gonna get hammered that night. And they sure did.

She broke up the next day and even though she had met him almost on daily basis after the break, they never spoke to eachother. Would barely even glance at eachother.

Her friend had told her that he really did have a thing for her, but Camilla didn't belive her friend. She had gotten the feeling that it wasn't her that he liked. It was the fact that maybe she was _easy._

But he had been dissappointed. She never allowed them to go further than kissing. And Cami guessed his pride had been hurt and he was sulking. So she didn't really care. He could act like a kindergartner all he wanted - she would not give a damn.

Her ringing tone went off and Camilla frowned, she didn't remember giving out her number to anyone else but the Wellingtons. And they wouldn't call her while out of state.

Camilla gazed at her phone, unknown number huh. She sighed and pressed the green button, and put her phone to her ear. "...Camilla speaking.." She said gazing through the window, curious to who it was.

"Good evening Camilla, Its Isabel"

"Hi Isabel, Good to hear from you.. BTW How did you get my number?"

"Oh, I have my sources" The woman said, sounding smug.

Camilla giggled. " Well aslong as no perverts get the number I dont mind."

The sound of Isabel's chuckle reached her and Cami couldn't help but smile even wider.

"I promise, Its only me and Godric who has your number"

"Godric has my number?"

"Yes"

"Why?"

"Should I know how his mind works?"

"Arent you his 2nd in command, Isnt that like..your job?"

"Not concerning girls who were attacked by his underlings? Come on, This is Godric we are talking about. No one knows whats going on his head!"

"So, What do you want since you called me?"

"I was wondering if..You would want company?"

Camilla raised an eyebrow and it took her moment to answer.

"Honestly, Isabel. You just saved my day..um wait .. Night"

"I take that as a Yes"

"You bet!"

Isabel hung up after a promise of hurrying and Cami ruffled her hair, gazing around. Should she get dressed? Naah. She wasn't gonna leave the house anyway.

10 minutes later it knocked on the door, Camilla toddled down the stairs and through the house and opened the door, her eyes widened slightly as Godric stood beside Isabel

" Hey." She said and Camilla could have hugged her. Cami had quickly realized that it was very ..uncomfortable to be home alone after such an assault and Isabel was saving her from a night filled with paranoia.

"Going to invite us in?" Isabel said, smiling teasingly.

Camilla frowned and then remembered the fact that they couldn't enter a house without a invitation.

"Oh, please do come in" Camilla said and giggled awkwardly.

Annoyed with herself that she had forgotten that surprised that Godric was here aswell.

" I am sorry to be rude but I don't really have anythin to bid you since..Its not my house" The girl mumbled with a apologetic.

Camilla made a gesture for them to follow and then dumped herself on the couch, and turned on the TV.

"Im sorry for not being properly dressed. Just woke up after sleeping all day..Too drowsy to dress" Camilla explained and turned her gaze to the TV.

The first she saw was a guy and his blond wife sitting there, rambling about something. "Who the hell is that?" Cami asked and looked up at Isabel for an answer and the vampire just stared back with an amused look on her face.

"That guy sunds like a maniac. God this, God that. Don't they know he is a psychopath? "Camilla mumbled, staring intently on the taking note of Godric's confused look or Isabel's obvious amusement. She had been here for a month but watching TV wasn't something she had used much time on.

As the guy kept rambling, Camilla's face contracted was showing off all emotions. Disgust, amusement, Horror.

Isabel had sat down beside the human and couldn't help but chuckle at the girl's facial, Godric was still standing and he too was watching Camilla's reactions curiously.

"Why so shocked? Its just Steve Newlin rambling like always" Isabel asked,pondering how the youngster _did not _know of him

Camilla turned to look at Isabel, a frown upon her face. " I hate this guy"

Isabel cocked her head to the side, silently asking for an explanation.

Camilla rubbed her chin and looked up, pursing her lips for a moment before she answered :

"For one thing He is worshipping a psycho. Second - He is obviously a brainless sheep who can't think for himself, Third - He is a horrible person and he is hating on vampires in general calling them monsters while he probably isnt any better himself. Fourth - He is rambling on how vampires kill and such.. His 'God' killed millions in the bible, where the devil btw only killed like 10. His 'God' condemned rape victims to be stoned. And they _claim_ he is loving and merciful! My ass! Oh right and the priests before him..Didn't they kill lots of people claiming they were heretics and witches and homosexuals? " Camilla gasped for air after her speech and then finished by saying: " He is thinking himself pure and innocent while he isnt. He probably dont give a shit about 'God'..He just wanna revenge his father"

Isabel and Godric just stared at her. Totally dumbfounded. This sure was a new point of view. Godric didn't understand Camilla's words really. Why was she so hateful of God?

And Isabel was wondering how the girl's mind worked. How could a 15 year old have those kinds of opinions?

Godric tilted his head and asked Camilla: " Don't you belive in God?"

Camilla looked at him and shook her head. " Im a proud Atheist and even though its kind of embarrassing Im very intolerant to religious people. My friend called it racism but it isnt.. Its generalising but.. Still. I just want the best for everyone - and Its not like I see myself better than everyone else cause my moral compass is decided by a book"

"You dislike religious people?" Godric repeated, and Camilla wondered if he had turned in to a broken record.

"I dislike religion in general. I find Norse, Egyptian and Greek Mythology awesome but the only religion that I could approve of is.. Buddhism. But Yeah, I dislike 've been murdering and starting so called Holy wars, causing so much pain for a fictional fucking character, if that isnt stupid and disgusting then I dont know what is."

Isabel laughed and Camilla looked at her. " I mean it" she said, kind of hurt that Isabel laughed but the brunette shook her head and said:" You are full of surprises! A teenager with such a way of thought!"

Camilla just looked confused but shrugged it off and licked her lips. " Like seriously. Beside the fact that we have proof that Adolf Hitler existed..What is the difference between him and God? Werent they both the masterminds behind millions of deaths on the people they disliked? Didn't they both brainwash their followers? Arent both of their modern diciples ignoring the fact that they killed millions and follows their leads?"

Neither Godric nor Isabel answered and Camilla almost sneered as Steve Newlins face popped up on the TV-screen again. " But anyways...Lets drop the subject. I hate sounding so intolerant and generalising and it just pisses me of how stupid some people can be!"

And thus the 3 of them spent the night discussing various things. Camilla had LOTS of questions on how many languages the two of them had learned, what animals they had seen that were now extinct.

Camilla had never spoken so well with anyone before, she never felt..on wave length with them. People her age didn't understand why she read so much, couldn't get her way of thinking and then she goes to Dallas, meets not only one but two and they get it from the start!

::Timeskip::

The three of them had been spending each night together now. It was Friday and Camilla couldn't recall ever being this happy. After her grandmother's death in April, Camilla had thought that the one person who understood her the most was gone even though the void of her grandmother could never be filled, she had found someone who understood her. Two actually.

Camilla had been sleeping all the dayhours and spent all nights from sunset to dawn with Isabel and Godric.

And now she was sitting in the livingroom that belonged to the Wellington's, forcing down some food. One of the things Isabel had scolded her about was that she often skipped her meals. Camilla always excused her with the fact that she wasn't hungry and it was true but Isabel wouldn't hear of it and demanded her to eat.

It was 11pm and Cami was getting kind of worried cause Godric or Isabel or both would have come by now. Or at least called.

Camilla washed up her dishes and gazed at her phone for a long minute before dialing Godric's phone number. It went instantly on voicemail. She frowned and then she dialed Isabel. The calling sound sounded 8 times before Isabel picked up. " Hey, Belle, Could you tell me what's going on. Godric didn't pick up and why you so silent?"

Belle had been what Camilla nicknamed her new friend since Camilla liked nicknames.

"Camilla, Godric's been kidnapped"


	7. A meeting of ancestors!

Camilla stared at her hands, could what Isabel just said be true?

"Godric's been kidnapped?"

Cami repeated and horror welled up in her, along with skepticism. "But isn't he,like really old and thus really powerful? How could mere mortals such as myself even be considered a threat?"

Isabel was silent for awhile. " I dont know, Camilla, But we are all kind of busy have to find our Sheriff "

"O-kay.. Just..call me if there is anything alright? Lemme know when Godric returns" After a a promise of doing so, Isabel hung up and Camilla stood there in the kitchen, staring at the phone as if she couldn't comprehend what she had just been told.

Camilla turned on her heel, and returned to her room, resigned herself to read again, knew that if she didn't do that she would worry herself into ínsanity.

::Timeskip::

She was sitting in the livingroom in Godric's nest again. Isabel had told her to come since she said that she needed a human she could trust.

Apparently that applied to her. Camilla was a little miffed by the fact that Isabel had started trusting her that quick but shrugged it off and decided just to be happy about it.

She later found out that she was chosen to keep some telepath company when she arrived. Camilla was having the ' What the flying fuck?' feeling cause how was she to occupy some telepath?Infact she would bprefer _not _meeting the mindreader cause she realle would prefer her thoughts to be her own.

She pulled her legs up under her and wrapped her arms around them, resting her head upon her forearms. She was worried about Godric and all of these vampires made her uncomfortable.

Even Stan's execution had been put on hold. That made it even worse. Knowing he was downstairs, chained yes, but still very much alive or whatever an undead was.

Some blonde tall man had arrived and was pacing around the house like a caged tiger. Camilla was wondering who he was since he was so obviously worried about Godric.

That blonde vampire giant kind of appealed to her. If anything she just had the feeling that he was some warrior of a sort. And with his looks he _had _to be Scandinavian.

Isabel had known that Camilla would be uncomfortable in the presence of so many vampires. Damn it - the first one she ever 'interacted' with was Stan. Anyone would have been sent screaming after meeting there was nothing to do - Camilla was safest with her and even if she felt bad about it there were no other way to take care of her so Isabel had given Camilla a notebook after dragging her to Godrics nest and since then Camilla had been drawing fervently or writing lyrics to songs she knew down.

She had written her current favorite song.

Headstrong by Trapt.

She liked the lyrics cause they told of never giving up.

_"Circling your, circling your, circling your head,_

_Contemplating everything you ever said_

_Now I see the truth, I got doubt_

_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out_

_See you later_

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)_

_Well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_(Fuck!)_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

_Headstrong we're headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_

_I can't give everything away_

_I won't give everything away_

_Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best_

_I see you're full of shit, and that's alright_

_That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night_

_Well now that's over_

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)_

_Well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

_I know, I know all about_

_I know, I know all about your motives inside, and your decision to hide"_

Camilla soundlessly sung the tune as she wrote. She doubted it sounded well but it calmed her down. Screw if the vampires got deaf from her singing. Okay she had been told that her singing was quite good but she never was one to believe compliments.

She sat there, humming to herself. It had been a month and a week, give or take a few days since she had left her parents and two younger sisters home in Denmark to study abroad. There was about 3 weeks until semester start.

A month since she last heard the danish language spoken. She was sending emails with her family and such but she hadn't called them.

She missed her home. Camilla realized. Missed the people, the atmosphere.

The smiling faces of her large family. Damn they could almost be called a clan.

Missed her blonde bestfriend's rambling about her 18 year old boyfriend whom Camilla instantly had nicknamed 'Tree-hugger' cause he was running around half naked in the forest on the pictures her bestfriend had shown her on facebook.

She missed her 'twinny' and her family number two. Her twinny was another best friend and they had been named such since people always asked if they were sisters.

She missed curling up in her twinny's room, their parties and even her twinny's siblings who absolutely adored Camilla.

She missed her dog, Whisky. She knew that when she returned home he would be much bigger and he would attack her and lick her face till saliva was dripping of her chin. Cause he was that kind of dog.

Damn it, She even missed her cat!

She looked down at the notebook and bit her lip before turning the page and started writing what she could remember of the lyrics :

_Der er et yndigt land,_

_Det står med brede bøge_

_Nær salten østerstrand,_

_Nær salten østerstrand._

_Det bugter sig i bakke, dal,_

_Det hedder gamle Danmark,_

_Og det er Frejas sal,_

_ja det er Frejas sal._

_Der sad i fordums tid_

_De harniskklædte kæmper,_

_Udhvilede fra strid,_

_udhvilede fra strid._

_Så drog de frem til fjenders mén,_

_Nu hvile deres bene_

_Bag højens bavtasten,_

_bag højens bavtasten._

_Det land endnu er skønt,_

_Thi blå sig søen bælter,_

_Og løvet står så grønt,_

_og løvet står så grønt._

_Og ædle kvinder, skønne mø'r,_

_Og mænd or raske svende_

_Bebo de danskes øer,_

_bebo de danskes øer._

_Hil drot og fædreland!_

_Hil hver en danneborger,_

_Som virker, hvad han kan,_

_som virker, hvad han kan!_

_Vort gamle Danmark skal bestå,_

_Så længe bøgen spejler_

_Sin top i bølgen blå,_

_sin top i bølgen blå."_

She smiled widely as she ran her fingertips over the written words. Humming the tune to herself.

She gazed up, There was another human ( well looked like it) sitting in the other couch along with some darkhaired and somewhat suspicious looking vampire.

Cami's gaze drifted further and she halted as she caught the sight of her bruntte friend.

Isabel and her human stood talking in the other room. Camilla could barely see them but she caught a glimpse of Isabel and that guy. He really seemed off to Cami but Camilla never was good at judging others.

She shook her head and returned her gaze to her notebook. Deciding to analyze the song. She had done that before.

It had been an assignment in a Danish lesson in 6th grade.

"De harniskklædte kæmper = Vikings"

But sadly she didn't get to do very much before she was interupted by chills running down her spine.

Camilla hadn't noticed someone standing behind her and when a male voice sounded, she jumped and stared up at him with a surprised look on her face.

"Im sorry, could you repeat what you said? You scaring the crap out of me kept me from listening" Camilla mumbled, frowning in a displeased amnner at the guy.

The blond vampire just grinned at her with a teasing glint in his blue eyes and Camilla stuck her tongue out at him,feeling somewhat childish!

"I said - What are you doing?" He repeasted, looking somwhat smug?

"Writing..?"Camilla answered hesitantly, wasnt that obvious?

He rolled his eyes at her and explained the menaing of his words with a slightly annoyed look on his face"I mean here. In Godric's nest?"

Camilla raised an eyebrow and looked uncertain before she stared down at her notebook again, mumbling in an anooyed tone:"Oh, Well.. Do you need to know?"

Camilla sighed at slightly, gazing to the the blonde vampire would let the subject rest!

He just stared at her, awaiting her not heeding her inner commands!

Camilla pressed her lips into a grim line and stared to the left, she really didn't want him to know.

"Godric's 2nd in Command Stan tried to rape and kill me. I ripped out his eyes and Godric saved me. Isabel and Godric has been spending time with me since and Isabel disliked the thought of me alone home in a house thats not mine and told me to come here so she could be sure I was okay. Saying that Godric would get angry if something were to happen. Dont ask me why that is!" Camilla told, her voice monotone and her gaze at him enraged that she had to spill the happenings she had rather forgotten.

Since they were anyways staring at eachother so intensely, Camilla took the time to look at him, like really look at him. His skin was of course pale as all vampires were,His bare arms were strong, well muscled to the point that would have made her drool, if she didn't have a pride, his shoulders were broad and without doubt strong. His face was regal, typical Scandinavian face. Okay, Typical Scandinavian hottie face. Though his seemed a bit more refined. Kissable lips formed into a grin, a thin nose and cobalt blue eyes. A color that reminded her of the sea that she had played by and bathed in her whole life.

The blond vampire kept on staring at her, a knowing smirk upon his lips and Camilla forced herself to look at her notebook again,to follow the lines that she had drawn and in a moment of clarity she realized that what he reminded of was a Viking. She told him that. "You remind me of my ancestors somewhere, thousand years back?"

The blond vampire, the blond extremely hot vampire, raised an eyebrow. "Ancestors?" he repeated with a bored look on his face.

"Yup." was her only answer

..A few minutes passed and Camilla was sitting there, drawing little animals around the anthem she had written.

"...Who were your ancestors?" He finally asked, seemlingly annoyed that she hadn't explained from the start.

"Berserkers, better known as Vikings, followers of the Mighty Thor and Sons of the all seeing Odin" She answered him, not thinking about what she had said and just simply kept on humming her anthem as she drew.

"You are an offspring from Vikings?" He asked, his eyes widened and his eyebrows slightly raised, a look of total disbelief.

Camilla looked up and couldn't help but giggle at his face, he looked kind of cute like that. " Yup, Damn it even my Dad resembles one."

"Scandinavians are usually blond."He pointed out.

"Mmh. I know.."

"And you are trying to make me believe that you are offspring of Scandinavians when your hair is black?"

The girl rolled her eyes.

"Welcome to the 21st century, My lord. Some time ago humans created a thing called hairdye. I used that."The youngster deadpanned, silently annoyedd by his persistent questions

"Why?" The interragation continued

"I grew bored of my hair. .. Had some ...problems and I dyed it.. I was actually even more blond than you are from birth, but my mom had to dye my hair when I was like 4 for some reason and after that my hair just started resembling the color of old gold. When the dye washes out, it´ll will probably return though without doubt darker than before"

"Foolish." He commented.

"Maybe.. But I prefer my hair dark..at least until I can regain my old haircolour."SOmewhere she agreed, she would like to have her golden dye back but done was done and unfortuneately you can't just press delete and startover.

She dropped her gaze and continued drawing in silence. Minutes passed, and soon a half hour had passed.

Camilla just sat there drawing, trying to ignore his eyes on her. He seemed very disbelieving of her wordsand looked as if he was deep in thought.

"Im Camilla by the way" She mumbled, trying to be polite atleast.

"Eric." was the short answer. He really pissed her off, was it on purpose? She askeed herself, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

"Pleasure to meet you too" Camilla mumbled, not sure if she meant it.

::Timeskip::

Camilla hadn't gotten a chance of talking to the blonde Telepath, so Camilla suspected Isabel just used that as an excuse to to keep her near.

She had been up all night and even now, when it had been hours since the vampires 'went under ground', she was still awake and unable to sleep.

She was humming,still lying on the couch.

Wondering if that blonde Telepath was doing hadn't gotten her name but she did know that she would be infiltrating that maniac's church.

Camilla yawned and her head slumped down, the 25 hours without sleep finally catching up to her.

::Timeskip::

Camilla awoke by the voices of angry vampires and she looked around, dazed. Didn't understand what was happening. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes with the backs of her hands in that childish way and suppressed a yawn. What time was it?

By the looks on the vampires faces, Camilla didn't feel like asking and she just shrugged it off, got onto her feet and toddled into the kitchen to get herself some food.

She barely got to eat and brush her teeth before the vampires were getting ready to get going. She was going to that church?

Since Isabel without doubt was going, was she to be brought aswell? Camilla didn't hope so, She didn't want go on rampage on the annoying Christians.

* * *

><p><strong>Revised<strong>

Oof :3 Sorry for dropping the story here buut I just felt like being mean .'

**A/N:** Im like all ecstatic here lotsa people have read my story already and its been up for like 2 days :3 And specially you reviewers are loved. Come one lovely readers :3 Leave me a review and tell me if you like it, hate it.

And Just ask if there is anything neh?

The song written is the Danish Anthem btw


	8. Excessive hilarious violence

Camilla sat on a chair, staring at the happy crowd of of vampires and humans. They had retrieved Godric. Their Sheriff was safe and everyone had decided to celebrate that here. And right after . Camilla could totally get their joy but then again. He had been starved for so long and people didn't really think that maybe he wanted to enjoy some peace? Afterall He had been forced to listen to those messed up freaks for more than 3 minutes at the time and she wondered how he hadn't gone insane.

She leaned her head against the armrest,staring at the strangers who were all talking cheerfully. A light smile adorned her soft lips as she enjoyed the people surrounding her's happiness.

She gazed around, but pouted slightly as she couldn't see neither Eric nor Godric. Not Isabel either after Godric had let Hugo run. Isabel had looked so hurt that Camilla had wanted to slap Hugo for his greed and his foolishness. Camilla was no fool, she understood the wish for immortality but he had the chance of love and even if it was with an undead, love is way to precious, way to rare to ignore just simply cause of something as unimportant as 's lips curled into a sneer as the disgust for Hugo occupied her mind. But even though he had betrayed Isabel and Godric, He didn't deserve death and the human girl admired Godric for not taking the revenge that was rightfully his.

Camilla knew, that she herself would not have been merciful. Hugo's betrayal could have hurt the vampires that Godric cared for and she herself knew that if someone endangered her precious people - they should run for their lives and hope they never saw her again. Camilla didn't have many that she loved so those who held a piece of her heart was never to be harmed unless you wanted to feel her rage.

And sadly, Camilla wasn't very forgiving but she did admire Godric for his benevolence.

She frowned slightly, for some unknown reason, she too had been dragged of to that church.

||Flashback||

_She had been in the heart of the angry crowd of vampires and their humans, those who would not forgive the foolish Christians for taking and wanting to kill Godric._

_On the way there, She was in the arms of Eric, for some reason she again did not comprehend and when she had asked him to wait for awhile, he had looked very displeased._

_But Camilla was stubborn and said that since she was human and thus weak and frail, she would need some kind of weapon._

_Cami had asked some random kid on the street if she could buy his baseball bat and to her pleasure it was made of iron, just to be pushed 50 bucks into the kid's hand, placed a thankful kiss upon his cheek and ran as fast as could back to where she had left the Viking vampires had grinned at her when she returned with the bat and Eric had watched her with amusement obvious on his handsome face. There was no way she was gonna stand being outside a church filled with sicko Christians without a weapon. She told them that and they all laughed as if she was really funny or something. Not understanding why. She meant it?_

_It took no time after that incident to reach the church. And there she stood, in the midst of fuming vampires and their humans. Eric left her side quickly enough and he probably went to find Godric._

_Lots of wreck and Havoc reigned and vampires took care of humans that attacked them with stakes, Camilla just stood by herself, looking over the humans to make sure they atleast would be okay. But she wouldn't indulge in battle if it wasn't needed._

_Time went fast and soon Eric returned, the telepath with him and the chaos got even worse. There stood 'Reverend' Newlin, reeling out his hateful words and Camilla's eyebrow twitched in annoyance of him._

_"Cease this! I assume You came for me, Underlings?"_

_Through all the chaos, Godric's voice was heard and Camilla's head snapped up and she stared after Godric. There he stood, raised above the petty fights that surrounded somewhat suited him perfectly._

_"Yes Sheriff" Isabel answered,relief obvious on her face, at least to Camilla, when she saw Godric was okay._

_"These people have not harmed me. You see we can coexist. Mr. Newlin, I do not wish to create bloodshed when none is called for. Help me set an example. If we leave you in peace, will you do the same?" Cami smiled at his words but she already knew the answer of his here could see the logic in that..oh right, with the exception of the fanatic Newlin guy over there._

_"I will not negotiate with subhumans! Kill me. Do it. Jesus will protect me." Newlin answered in all of his foolishness, Idiot as he was, believed that his 'God' would protect him. She rolled her eyes and started stalking closer to him and he kept spewing his fanatics words at the vampires, An innocent look on her face, when she finally reached close to him. He hadn't noticed and she looked around, poked his shoulder while hiding the bat behind her. " Reverend Newlin?"she asked in a little voice, trying to look frightened. The man looked at her and smiled that fake smile of his, "Yes, my child?" he answered. Camilla's frightened look faded and a wicked smile spread upon her lips._

_"Shut up! You are annoying!" Camilla sneered and then before he could even answer, she lifted her arm and swung the iron bat against his head, a singing sound was heard when the bat collided with the fanatic man's skull and Camilla stared down at him."Finally you did something sensible!" She mumbled at him and looked up._

_People were staring at her looked amused, Some guy who resembled the telepath was doubled over, laughing his heart out and Camilla just stood there,Awkward with all the attention. "What?" She asked, confusion obvious on her face._

_All of the ones who had been fighting before, Vampire and Human seemed to break into laughter and the guy who had been so amused by her doings. " Are you insane?, You just slammed Steve fucking Newlin down with a bat!"_

_Wondering if she would be sent back to Denmark for this violent act, Camilla paused for a moment before she shrugged and looked at the telepath male version dead serious. " No, I dont suffer from insanity" Cami said and looked up at Godric and flashed a smile. " I enjoy every moment of it!"_

_This had the guy staring at her and the vampires laughed their hearts out again, Godric raised an eyebrow and smiled at her like she was a silly child and Eric was chuckling. What was so funny? She looked around. "Come on. Why were they laughing? "_

||Flashback end||

They had gotten home after that, Camilla (again) was carried by Eric and he was mumbling at her about strange little girls that had been the outcome of the ones he could have fought with or against once upon a time.

Camilla had (again) been deeply intimidated by being this close to Eric. It wasn't the fact that he was a vampire, it was the fact that he was male. Sure she had hugged and kissed guys before and it had meant nothing. It was her experimenting and it barely even got her heart racing. But if she would let them carry her? Nu-uh Never ever! She had swearing that he would break his back by carrying her and Eric had looked displeased and asked if she really thought so weak that a little girl could weigh more than he, a vampire, could carry?

Camilla had nodded eagerly. Well no, she didn't think he would break his spine from it, but that was what she always said. She hated being carried since that let the carrier know of her weight and she was so sensitive about it.

Eric had scooped her up and declared that one weighing as little as she could never break anyone's spine. Unless he was a weakling that is! And then he had set off, with her in his cool embrace, staring at him with an embarrassed look on her face and a little, joy-filled smile on her lips cuased by his words.

Camilla pulled at the jet black locks that framed her face and she watched the telepath and two vampire's argument/fight /dispute whatever it was and raised an eyebrow at the female vampire whom apparently was Bill's former lover or telepath whom Camilla later got to know was named Sookie had just done a great deed for the vampires and this woman, Lorena was treating her as such. When Lorena tried to harm the Telepath, Godric intervened and told the woman, Lorena, that he would accept no such things here. That he could break her like a that he would.

Camilla smiled and when the creepy vampire lady left, Camilla toddled over to Godric and just when she was about to speak, a male voice was heard.

"Excuse me, everyone. My name is Luke McDonald and I have a message for you all from Reverend Steve Newlin."

and then Sookie's yell was next.

Someone grabbed her and pulled her down as Sookie had commanded and then a few seconds later,the world around exploded in light.

* * *

><p>REVISED<p>

**Arent I nice, Updating this fast? Or maybe Im just selfish cause this story's happening keeps bugging me until I write them down .**

**But, Thank again for the reviews and just keep ehm coming :3 I get high on feedback xD**

**Reviews. Reviews. Reviews. Reviews. Reviews. Reviews. Reviews. Reviews. Reviews. Reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I own Trueblood, which is why im writing fanfics about it! Yeah right! -'**


	9. Pain

Camilla groaned at the sound of voices, her conscience returning slowly.

Pain was pricking around in her head and even though she was lying down and had her eyes closed, it felt as if the world was rocking like on a boat. After a moment of trying to dispel her extreme dizziness Camilla gave up and opened her eyes. Darkness was all she saw.

" Godric?"She said, her voice small and to her dismay it sounded scared.

She couldn't see and she guessed that it was because of the huge amount of light that her eyes had been forced to endure, and the inability to see who surrounded her awoke the paranoia that had been haunting her since the day Stan attacked her.

" Yes, little one?" was the answer and Camilla sighed in relief at the sound of his voice.

She reached her hand out, trying to use her hand to find out where he was. A cold hand took hers and Camilla frowned, fear creeping into her mind and sped up her heart. " I can't see!" Camilla whispered, she didn't trust her voice cause she could feel the sobs form in her throat.

Silence was the only answer she got and Camilla struggled to get up,but to no avail, she couldn't see what to use as support and she couldn't see if she would bump into something. "Could you help me a bit?" She asked, blushing in embarrassment. Asking for help was what Camilla hated the most, even though she was only 15 she took pride in the independence she had and she always saw the whole asking for help thing as a weakness.

"Certainly, ma petite",

She got into a sitting position and when the back of her knee felt as though someone was digging in there with their fingers. "..somethings wrong with my knee"she groaned, gritting her teeth as she tried not to scream and thus deafen all the vampires.

"Your knee?" Godric repeated as he ran his cool fingers across her cheek comfortingly.

"Its weak after a match in some tournament and my minisc and the strings in my knee were almost severed...It wasn't properly trained up after half a year of not walking on it so the docter said the slightest kick or just a bit too much pressure could sever it all...I think thats what happened"Camilla whispered, tears welling up in her eyes and dragging paths down her face.

She shook her head in anger. Not at anyone, just herself. Angry cause she was whining like a kid. She wasn't kid so why was she whining?

"Damn it!" She cursed to herself, "My neighbour had 7 fractures on his spine, he is still walking and still doing karate, so why the fuck am I acting this pathetic?" Camilla growled, scolding that she was drowning herself in selfpity.

Camilla just sat there, staring down into darkness. Suddenly cool arms wrapped around her and she felt lips upon her hair, "Ssh, ma petite, Ill take care of it"

Even if the words were low, Camilla had no trouble hearing them. Since her sight was disabled, her hearing was heightened. Confusion appeared onto her face and was just about to ask what he meant, when the sound of fangs flicked and a moment after something was pressed against her lips. A liquid substance coating them and slipping down her chin. "Drink."was the silent command and Camilla could do nothing but obey.

Her tongue flicked out, experimenting. The taste of the liquid was rich and sweet and so very powerful. After a few more of her experimental licks, she grabbed his wrist unconsciously and sucked like a hungry newborn babe. Humming in pleasure as the soothing substance slid down her throat and she registered a moan somewhere but right there, at that moment, she couldn' figure out why and from whom it came.

And then, the wrist was gone and Camilla slumped back down, falling unconscious again

~0~

Camilla groaned when sleep finally released its hold on her. Sore muscles were gone, no sore neck from sleeping in awkward positions as usual. No, she was feeling so good. Better than she had for long, she forced her eyes open and though they were slightly blurred for awhile, she could not recognize the room she was in, She frowned and rubbed her eyes with the backs of her hand like a tired kitten.

When the rubbing didn't help Camilla sucked her bottom lip in between her teeth and nibbled on it thought fully. What was the last thing she remembered? The Wellington's, That vampire who assaulted her, Violence on some priest, Isabel, Godric, Eric and an explosion.

She sucked in a breath as the surprise and terror hit her. Her lips trembled and her mind ridden of all rational thinking, she slipped between the sheets and placed her bare feet upon the floor, a little secure on them for a moment but she ignored it and shuffled through the room only to find Eric and Godric talking together in a language she recognised as Norse, but it was a strange from of it. She frowned - maybe it was from their time?

She pulled her attention from her wondering and focused on the words. It wasn't her own language and she didn't quite get all the words but she understood the overall meaning.

"Hvorfor gjorde du gi henne blodet, hun er bare et enkelt menneske" Eric hissed, obviously upset. ( Why did you give her your blood? She is just a human!)

Then the calm soothing sound of Godric's voice reached her ears. "Hun har hjulpet oss, og vil du virkelig la en ung jente blind? En ung jente som har blitt angrepet av typen våre og deretter føre til hun var i huset mitt, mistet hun synet? Er du virkelig så kald,barn?" The disapproving tone was obvious even to Camilla and she looked down, uncomfortable by the fact that she was listening in on their private conversation. They didn't know she understood but they knew she was there, she didn't doubt that. She wasn't naïve. (She has helped us, and would you really leave a young girl blind? A young girl who has been attacked by our kind and then cause she was in my house, she lost her sight? Are you really that cold, child? )

The answer came raptly and the harshness in the words made her blood boil. She wasn't worthless!

"Det behøvde ikke å være din blod, Godric! Hun er ingenting annet enn en verdiløs dødelig. Det kunne vært Isabels eller noen andre unge vampyr" (It did not have to be your blood, Godric! She is nothing but a worthless mortal. It could have been Isabel's or some other young vampire)

Camilla wanted to snarl at him but she suppressed the urge and pushed up the door that had only been partly closed and toddled over to the couch where they were sitting. She dumped down and pulled her legs up under her, embracing her knees and rested her chin upon her knee.

" Feeling better, ma petite?" Godric asked, a gentle smile on his lips and Camilla couldn't help but smile back. He was just so nice, she could hug him all the time. She knew he had done many bad things but as the teenager she was - not all things were put into calculation.

"Yes, Thanks a lot Godric. Im feeling better than I have been for a while!" The girl answered, her warm gaze resting upon his handsome fce and when Eric came with a sound, she shifted the gaze upon him but as she shifted it turned icy and the smile that adorned her lips faded.

His only reaction was a raised eyebrow.

" Though my wakening wasn't all that nice" She mumbled as she let go of her knees and leaned back into the comfy couch.

"Oh, Why so, dear one?" Godric asked, concern appearing on his face.

Camilla just shook her head dismissingly and gazed to the left, not answering.

Eric growled. " Answer, Human!"

Camilla turned her head, the rage from before returning and she snarled at him. " Maybe I dont appreciate being talked about like that!"

Godric frowned, and tilted his head. " Like what?"

"Like the two of you just did! Norse isnt that hard a language and I am not fond of being called worthless!"

Tears of anger started forming and she hissed and stared at the ceiling for a moment before she fastened her gaze upon Eric. "You may have lived more then 10 times my age, but that does not make you more worth than me! Enough people have called me that for seven life times and the last one who did ended up with his neck beteen my hands, so pissed of that I wanted to see to see him dead. So please do keep your opinions of my worth to yourself!"

Godric frowned deeply " You understood what we said?" He repeated, as if unsure he had heard right.

"Oh come on. Im Danish, any proper Dane would be able to understand that! and Im sorry for listening to your conversation but its kind of hard to ignore when you are being talked about... Hm And I who thought badmouthing belonged to the 13 year old pre-teen girls who can't figure out to treat the people around them properly" Camilla mumbled, staring at Eric as she spoke the last sentence.

Eric looked as if he wasn't comprehending the happenings. She wondered that if he wasn't who he was, would his jaw be hanging on his chest by now? And Godric looked perplexed and somewhat guilty as if he felt bad for the things Camilla had heard.

She took a deep breath and huffed. " Eric, Honestly. The only word matching for you is Juvenile! You'r past a thousand from what Ive been told and yet you act less mature than some of the kids much younger than me, granted they've not had it easy but still. You should think that a thousand years of existence would have granted just some wisdom but apparently not. How is that even possible?. Damn it! - Humans dont live a tenth part of your life and yet they seem to understand more than you do.. Haha! A thousand year old vampire acting like a pre-teen girl! .. Joke of the freakin century"

"Du avsky meg og gjør meg kvalm, men vet du hva? Du er ikke verdt det." Camilla spat after she got onto her feet and stormed past them and to the door that obviously was the way out since it was only door with a peep hole on it. (You disgust me and make me sick but you know what? You aint worth that. )

And there, left on the couch was two stunned vampires. Eric's eyes were wide and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Beside him was Godric, A scowl on his handosme face and guilt and disapproval obvious aswell. He looked at his child and his gaze was sorrowful and disappointed. " Vi virkelig såret henne, jeg kan føle hennes smerte og hennes sinne og hvor voldelige hennes sinne er!" The vampire mumbled, pressing a tattooed hand to the heart that had not beat since before the age of Vikings.(We really hurt her, I can feel her pain and her anger and how violent her anger is! )

Eric shrugged " So? I meant what I said" He mumbled and was just about to get onto his feet and leave, so he could get ready to rest for the day when a growl was heard just beside him. Eric frowned and looked down at Godric, The handsome teenage face was turned into a scowl and he stared into Eric cobalt eyes, letting him know of how angry he really was. " YOU WILL APOLOGIZE Or I will as your Maker be forced to punish you!"Godric growled out and in a flash - he was gone, off to find and try to console the young girl who carried his blood in her veins.

~0~

Godric found her, finally. He had followed her scent 4 floors up and when he caught sight of her, he halted. She was sitting all curled up in a corner. Still only dressed in the night shirt that Isabel had changed her into while she was unconscious. The salty scent of tears clung to her and she was still crying though every time tears slipped down her cheeks, she dried them away with an angry movement of her hand. Biting her trembling bottom lip stubbornly as if she was trying to hold back sobs. Guilt welled up in him and he slowly moved nearer. Treading carefully so he wouldn't scare the girl.

But something must have alarmed her cause she looked up from her lap and she stared at him, tears now running freely down her cheeks, Then it seemed as if it took a moment for her to register who it was before her and then.. She turned around in her sitting position and stared at the wall. " Go away!" She mumbled, rubbing her cheeks harshly.

"Ma petite.." He spoke, his voice soft and laced with guilt.

Her only reply was a shake of her head.

"Please, do listen to what I have to say."

No Reply was given.

Godric sighed in defeat and sat down beside her.

"You don't feel like talking about this hmm?"

A shake of her head again and Godric ran a cool finger across her cheeks that instantly turned even more rosy by his touch.

He couldn't help but smile at it but in the end he grabbed her, and easily pulled her into a caring embrace.

"Then how about you tell me about your home? You seem to miss it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **Im Sorry Darlings that this took so long buut.. My laptop refuses to let me recharge battery so its gonna be fixed.. Itl take a while and until then Im stuck with this shitty laptop -'

Reviews, Please? . They kind of fuel my writing so If you want the next cahter ..then Gimme.. atleast 4 more Reviwes :o Come on,.. Its only 4 . (Pout) Now..I have to go to bed . Screw winter..It always gets me sick .'


	10. A new home, punishments await

Camilla stared up at him, her eyes wide and her lips parted in surprise of his sudden was placed in his lap. Her heart fluttered at the unusual embrace, She sure wasnt used to that.

She blushed and turned to her gaze to the floor as she thought his suggestion or more like, _demand_ through. Camilla then shrugged mentally. What would it hurt telling him about her home?

"I live in a little town, which isnt _that_ little actually. Even though the town is rather small its filled with nutcases and messed up kids. And the parents to all those fucked up kids arent much better, stubbornly stating that 'THERE IS NOTHING WRONG'." A look of utter contempt flashed across her pretty face and Godric couldn't help but raise an eyebrow and Camilla simply shrugged as reply and mumbled something about most humans being idiots.

"But anyways. I live along with my parents and my 2 younger sisters. My family is rather big when everyone is counted - you could actually call it a clan. The relations in my family is very strange. My grandma got pregnant with my father, and my biological grandpa was a ehm.. biker.. like one of those who would smash your knees if you pissed him off. Well He died before my father's birth and my grandmother married the one whom I know as my grandpa. My grandmother then gave birth to my two uncles and I later got to meet my father's sister/halfsister. ANd Im just gonna stop trying to explain the strange relations in my family cause its just so confusing and that ws _only_ a a fourth of my dad's side of the family. Then of course there is my mom's side. A cake-loving great grandma, A former alcoholic grandmother though she did have a good reason, Some of my mother's uncles and cousins ( + all of their kids) that Ive barely met and then my Uncle and my two cousins - And maybe Ill explain some more about them later but lets just drop them there kay?" Godric simply nodded, watching her with a curious look on his face.

"I live in a grey house, just across the road to my former school. That school sucks by the way - Its like they punish you for being smart." Camilla rolled her eyes in disgust and pursed her lips as she tried to come up with what more to say.

" We are surrounded by forest's now I think about it. Its not very big forest's, but forest's none the less. I dont really like spending time outside in my town at night cause people in my town are just so _suspicious - _I wouldn't trust half of them with my cats" The girl grinned awkwardly.

"My mom is at home most of the time cause she got hurt in a car crash but she takes it hour by hour with her usual craziness and my dad works lots of different places but mostly as a truck driver, he also remind me of a viking with his huge muscular arms and um complexion very like those berserkers." Camilla giggled and Godric watched her with a wondering look before asking : " How come you are so little then?"

Camilla childishly stuck her tongue out at him and when he poked her cheek, Camilla snapped out to close her blunt teeth around the offending finger but Godric pulled away before she had the chance. " Blame the medicine I had to take" Camilla mumbled and then frowned before she smiled devilishly " You aren't all that much taller! If Im little what are you?"

The middle sister of the three of us is named Elisa, she is 12 now and she sometimes act more mature than Eric does. But She is, sadly,quite a blondie and her stupidity at times never ceases to surprise me. And she also has a habit of stealing my stuff _and_ bragging about being taller than me." Godric snickered at that comment and Camilla poked his chest, pouting at him. He just stared to the left " _Everyone_ is taller than you, ma petite" Godric told her and Camilla gaped at him, deeply offended and then she flicked his ear with a look of mischief on her face that only promised one thing : Revenge.

Godric just snickered and looked at her, raising his eyebrow as if saying ' _you just try_' and Camilla continued her story.

" The youngest is named Sandra and she is quite the little spoiled Diva, damn it she gets to sleep in my bed when she has nightmares and when she gets her 'fear of the dark' fits even though she has turned eleven. She is just as blond as her elder sister though.

They drive me crazy, sometimes to the point where I could kill them but I would always kill for them"

Godric chuckled at her words and Camilla shrugged with a innocent look on her face " Hey, Love between siblings is an extreme love/hate relationship"

Camilla explained a bit embarrassed and played with her jet black dyed hair, a nostalgic smile on her face. '_I do wonder how many boyfriends that girl has taken and dumped in the time Ive been gone'_

The black haired daughter of Vikings pouted slightly as if embarrassed by the thing she was gonna tell. "Im not very good socially, Im quite the outcast, and longer time spend with humans wear me own emotionally but I dont really mind, _I didn't_ really mind" She corrected herself, a sad look flashing across her face.

Godric simply waited, wanting an explanation.

"My grandmother died half a yer ago. 62 years old. By cancer. Which I found on her when I was..9 ... I think" Camilla mumbled, staring off into nothingness

"Wonder how those so called experts felt when a 9 year old little fat kid pwned them" Camilla said, mostly talking to herself. Godric raised an eyebrow at her and Camilla felt his gaze upon her and blushed beet red. She normally kept the fact that it had been her that found out that her grandmother was sick. That her grandmother had been examined by none the less than two experts which both claimed her a hypochondriac. Camilla had same night asked her mother what the thing on her grandmother's rib was after massaging the elder lady, cause the girl couldn't understand why her grandmother would have such a bump when neither her other or she herself had one. Camilla's mother had dragged her beloved mother in law back to those doctors and _demanded_ with more regalty than the queen herself could summon that they examined her properly or she would sue them to the depths of hell and tell the world that her 9 year old daughter did their job better than them.

After that her grandmother had been put on intensive med's and was asked for interviews by lots of newspapers and TV-stations. It was then told on the news that a 9 year old grandchild had shown them proof of just how corrupt and money-greedy doctors could be.

From then on Camilla had been treated like some kind of child genius by her nearest family, cause what she didn't know was that she had saved her grandmother from enormous pain and people ridiculing her as a hypochondriac. Camilla only saw that she had found something bad and thought that _she_ had been the one to make her grandma sick and was depressed for weeks.

Godric nudged her after a moment of her staring into space and encouraged her to keep telling.

"My grandmother was special. One of the strongest women ever. We had a special bond cause I was her first grandchild and She was the only one I trusted with everything or..okay almost everything. Most of my happy memories are with her. Sleeping over, stealing grandpa's place in his bed. Watching tv-series with her, trying to figure out the murder cases, guessing at who was the murderer. Talking about death, shopping with her, playing on a swing with her. Hearing her brag about me was the best thing in the world. She was so immensely proud of who I am, though never really understood why. There was, there is, nothing for her to be proud of. Well, She died before she got her biggest wish fulfilled. That wish was to hold my baby, her first great-grandchild. She died after 9 years of fighting, 9 years of so much pain. Even now, I can't believe she is gone" Camilla stopped for a moment, strangling the sobs that formed in her throat, trying to ignore the terrible wave of sorrow that threatened to drown frowned, he could mention quite the amount of things for Camilla's grandmother to pride herself on, but he kept silent. Simply caressing the young girl's back

" I have a serviette with her perfume on it. Her scent is the most calming in the world, even more so than my mother's.I think its cause I spent alot of time with her as a baby. Mom was desperately fighting cancer and I was pestered by Asthmatic Bronchitis, We were on each of our Hospitals and Dad was constantly pending between those Hospitals. Grandmother was the one to spend most time at my side. I have the notes she wrote to me everytime I got gifts from her hidden the box filled with my treasures. I have one of her shirts and I miss driving with her. My grandmother was like me, loved speed. Even when she was most sick she was scolding my dad for being slow.' WHY ARE YOU DRIVING SO DAMN SLOW! THIS WOULD ONLY TAKE TEN MINUTES IF _I_ WAS DR_I_VING' ANd that was was a 30 minute trip if you were driving legally"

Camilla couldn't help but giggle at Godric's amused face and shrugged. A smug look upon that pretty face before she commented "Coolness is in my blood. My mom, my dad, my biologic grandpa, Grandpa and grandma all drove an MC and My ancestors used to be VIkings. How can my family not be awesome"

"But grandma was one of the most precious people to me. The only one who understood me...Err.. Okay The one who understood me the most. But she spent her last time at a Hospice and I was with her along with mom for 3 days, ditched school to be with her. Spent lots of time playing on the piano they had - she loved hearing me play piano. I taught myself 'Für Elisa' and I only got to start on Brahms ' Lullaby' before I fell ill and when my parents, the next week went to visit her - I couldnt come cause I was _sick_ and I couldn't go near her cause she had a bad immune system cause of the med's. She died that night where I couldn't be with her. " Camilla nearly choked on the sobs that caused tremors to vibrate through her petite body and tears was tracing paths down her face.

Godric pushed her head to his shoulder,and started humming in an almost desperate try to comfort the guilt-ridden girl in his arms. He couldn't really remember how it felt loosing family members, that was way to long ago for him to she currently had his blood in her veins and the sorrow, the guilt the pain he was feeling through her, ripped at his non-beating heart.

Camilla starting giggling to herself after a while and Godric stared down at her, wondering if she had lost her mind or something. Humans was easy prey to insanity afterall.

"What amuses you so, ma petite?" He asked, curios.

It took awhile for the giggling fit to fade but then Camilla gazed up at the teen vamp's handsome face and half a smile adorned her face.

"After she was buried, I was lying slumped over a table and declared that i wanted to get so hammered that I couldn't walk. And everyone stared at me and then they broke out laughing, of course i didn't understand, My mom then explained that My grandmothers reponse would have been something like ' Well, If thats what you want - then lets go get the booze' I was kind of doubting it but then I remembered that we indeed wwere talking about the lady who taught me how to drink wine when I was ten and got my ears pierced when I was 5, without telling my mom.. _Damn_ my mom was angry " Camilla explained, and Godric couldn't help but laugh and agree that Camilla indeed did have a awesome grandmother.

"So, When I was chosen at an application to study overboard my family said that this was exactly what I needed. A change of air and surrounding. Meeting new people than the messed up people of my town." Camilla said, ending her story.

Godric watched her and he couldn't help but smile.

" I am sorry you had to overhear my childe's cynical words" Godric mumbled just loud enough for Camilla to hear before tugging her head below his chin, rocking back and forth.

He was a bit surprised at how _content_ he felt with this little girl in his arms. Or.. young woman rather. She wasn't all that much of a little girl. She was just so very _young._

Camilla's only reply was a 'humph' and Godric could only tell from that reply that she wasn't gonna forgive his childe for awhile.

He sighed, but maybe she would forgive Eric later?

AH, Godric didn't even doubt it.

Even if this girl let on a facade of being all so badass and tough, he knew that on the inside she was just a girl scared of getting hurt. A girl filled with affections and adorned with a good heart.

He looked down as Camilla's breating turned shallow and her heart slwoed down. She had fallen asleep in his arms. Godric smiled. SHe trusted him enough to sleep within his embrace. He frowned at how happiness that thought brought him. What in the world was happening here?

He sat there for awhile, enjoying the warmth that the young girl provided.

~0~

Camilla woke up, lying in the same room that she had woken up in before that day. She groaned and buried her face into a soft pillow again, waiting for sleep to take her again but after a while of trying to sleep again, she realized that it wasn't gonna happen and sat up, placing her feet against the carpet on the floor and stared at the clock beside the bed, her eyes widened. 10am in the morning huh? Damn her sleeping patterns were _so _messed up by now. SHe sighed and tilted her head. Sun. That meant that Godric, Eric, Isabel and all the other vampires were dead, literally dead, for the day at least.

Since she apparently couldn't go to sleep again, what was she gonna spend her day with? She had no books with her and her Ipod and her notebook was properly blown to pieces or bathed in blood by now. he sighed and pouted as she dug her toes in to soft carpet and thought it through. Then a smile filled with mischief spread upon her pink plump lips and she got onto her feet and toddled over to find some more clothing. She wasn't all that happy gong around in so little clothing.

~0~

Camilla succeeded in finding a top she suspected to be from Isabel and a pair of waay to long sweatpants which she had to roll-up so she wouldn't fall in them and toddled out of their suite to begin her a journey after the thing she needed.

She walked down the corridor and took the elevator down to the lounge where she asked for some salt and pepper. The lady in the reception looked at her very strangely but Camilla just smiled and shrugged it off. Strange looks was something she was used to. She was told that it would be delivered to her suite and Camilla thanked the lady and hurried up again. Singing to herself merrily cause she had also borrowed a couple of felt-tip pens in different colours.

She couldn't wait to see his face when he realized.

When she returned to the suite, Camilla moved around trying to imitate a ninja. She knew it was ridiculous but she didn't wanna wake them though she knew she couldn't wake them even if she started the music on the highest volume or went around screaming like a maniac. But moving like a ninja was just _so_ fun!

Camilla opened the fridge and started opening the TrueBlood bottles inside. Humming and singing 'Headstrong by Trapt' to herself while she poured a huge amount of salt into the opened bottles. Camilla put on the lids to the bottles again and shook them all thoroughly, before placing them in the fridge again.

Then she stretched and went to take a bath. Wanting to enjoy her day of absolute revenge! She giggled devilishly as she stripped herself of her clothing and stepped into the shower, turning on the water and raised the temperature until it was warm enough to relax her stiff muscles. She used the small bottles with shampoo and balsam that the hotel provided, and started rubbing them into her hair, massaging her own scalp as she continually kept on singing hat song by Trapt.

She redressed into the same clothing as before, she didn't really have any other underwear and she didn't feel like finding new borrowed clothing..again. And then she stared at her reflection. Eyes widening when the change of her face caught her attention. Her hair was looking shinier and healthier than it used to, her blossoming skin had turned _much_ cleaner and her eyes had become a bit more bluish. Camilla frowned, why had this happened? And when? She sighed and ruffled her black hair with the fluffy towel that had hanged on the wall and growled as she realised that she had no make up at all.

Camilla didn't use much make up. But she simply couldn't show herself in public with out at least eyeliner and mascara. But She sighed and forced herself to push it aside. Hating that she had to look that horrible infront of Godric's ever so handsome face.

She graoned at her thoughts and shook her head in an attempt to rid her herself of those kind of thoughts. Godric wouldn't _ever_ think of her **like that**. Camilla sighed but stretched herself again and went to fetch the felt-tip pens she needed for the other part of her punishment of Eric.

After steeling herself, Camilla slowly opened the door to the room where Godric and Eric rested. She went through the room, sneaking upon her toes, smiling like a maniac until she reached the bed that Godric and Eric shared. Luckily, Eric was sprawled so that his face was easily reachable to her. Camilla glanced over at Godric and her cheeks turned crimson at the sight of his peaceful sleeping face.

Then she turned her gaze at Eric, trying to ignore the fact that he was obviously _naked_ under the sheets. Camilla kept her gaze at his face, steeling herself not to let her gaze wander to places that she _did not_ wish to see. Then she pulled the lids off the pens and started drawing.

When she finished, Camilla hurried to the other side of the bed and watched the sleeping Godri for a while before she bowed down and pressed her pink plump lips against his cheek.

Then she pulled herself up and fled the room in all haste, unknowing of the fact that the one she had though was asleep wasn't all that unconscious as she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: Sorry for the time this has been taking. My own PC is like..broken and Im using my family's computer so my time is kind ehm.._limited_.

But, Gimme atleast..**4** Reviews of what you think of this chapt :3

ANd I would like to declare that MissLuLu2010 is a very beloved reader. And to all the other **Reviewers **: _Thank you, Thank you, THANK YOU for your words and for reading! You have no idea how happy I become when You take the time to comment my stories. So -glomps all reviewers- I LOOOOOOOVE YOU! 3 o.O Call that emotional ._.'_

Buh-BYE for now!3


	11. Pranking the Undead, and 'The Nan'

Camilla sat in the room that laid between the two bedrooms, curled up on the couch drinking hot cocoa as she skipped through the various channels that the Hotel provided.

They had an _endless_ amount of channels. Really she had never taken longer at finding something she felt like watching. But finally she lit up in a bright smile when she found something she recognized. Humming the tune of Mythbuster's theme song, as she stared at the clock. 2 hours to sunset. Camilla giggled evilly - she really couldn't wait for the reaction, the look his face.

When something cold ran across her neck, Camilla jumped and nearly threw the cup of hot cocoa to the ground, bur Godric caught it before any of the warm fluid spilled. Camlla sighed in relief and grateful for its survival she cuddled the cup to her chest. She _loved_ cocoa. Camilla glared up at vampire and stuck her tongue out at him. " You scared me you..you..Tiger, The chubby Pooh!" Camilla said and Godric stared at her in utter disbelief. She called him something from a children's cartoon? Camilla just smiled innocently and lifted her chin, with a gaze that obviously said : _Learn it, bitch, No one messes with my cocoa_. Godric just smiled at her, very content at her reaction .

She tapped beside her as gesture for Godric to join her and he did, gazing at the flat-screen and then at her with a curious look his face. The girl just shrugged, nipped at her cocoa and said :" You learn random stuff when watching them.. I love learning and they once tested if Daddy Long Legs, The spider, was the most poisonous .. Im sure Ill need that knowledge one day when I have to assassinate someone or... whatever"

Godric smiled and shook his head, wondering if he should state the fact that she would probably never assassinate anyone. He turn to the Tv again and asked what this episode was learning them. Camilla mumbled something about how long a human could survive being buried alive, what Cola can do and if you'd survive jumping from a bridge if you coincidentally had a hammer with you and threw it into the water first cause that's what normal people do?

The ancient teenager just shook his head at her sarcasm and remembered Eric asking why she used it so much in the car on the way there, when they were trying to keep awake, which they obviously failed to do. Her comical and distant answer had been ." Its a language, I speak it fluently and it happens to be my favorite" And Eric had laughed loudly and mumbled something about strange human girls and then Camilla had fainted.

Godric was pulled from his thoughts when a giggle reached his sensitive ears and he gazed at the petite girl beside him who had made the noise and then gazed at the TV to find the cause only to see a man with a strange red beard walking around in a coffin shop. Godric raised his eyebrow and looked at Camilla for an explanation. Camilla stared at him for awhile, obviously confused and then she parted her lips and gazed at the tv and apparently she got what he meant and smiled." They trying to find a coffin that can withstand a ton of dirt being loaded down on it. The lady talking before was just so comical. ' Some robbers opened the lady's coffin to steal her jewelry but she groaned and they fled and apparently she just walked home and outlived her husband' .. Lol - I would have loved seeing the husbands face... Poor guy would probably run off and start screaming about a zombie wanting to eat him"

Godric ruffled her hair for her sillyness but he indeed could see the funny in that and distantly registered that the TV started on a new experiment. He frowned as something that looked like blood was smeared all over ground and a car and then they poured cola on it. Camilla laughed out loud at his face and poked his cheek - before she whispered :" Now I know how to clean up after a murder!..._Cola and Bleach_!" Camilla giggled and then she lied down, and started using Godric's lap as a pillow after leaving the now empty cup at a table beside the couch and sighed in contentment.

Godric gazed down at her, he almost went rigid but made sure to keep himself from doing so, He didn't want her to pull away.

Camilla groaned and mumbled something incoherent about the interesting being over and started skipping through channels again, obviously very comfortable in his lap and Godric was just sitting there, caressing her silky hair while wondering _why in the world he was enjoying this so much?_

They didn't sit there for long until a very _naked_ Viking strolling lazily through the room, leaving Camilla with raised eyebrows in awe of how self-conscious he obviously wasnt! And Godric trying to hide a very amused with trying - he obviously failed.

But Eric simply ignored them and entered the bathroom and a few minutes after, the whole suite was pierced by a _very_ angry growl.

Eric was suddenly infront of the TV, blocking Camilla's favorite crime series - Criminal Minds - The girl replied with a frown. Very unhappy with him blocking her view while still half naked. As mouthwatering as the sight was - Camilla wasn't all that comfortable with _nakedness_.

So she stared up at the blonde vampire who was pointing at his painted face. " You!" He hissed and Camilla smiled innocently. " Yes?"

"YOU DREW ON MY FACE!", He yelled and Camilla shifted, so as she was sitting in Godric's lap, her arms snaked around his neck. Godric was using this to his advantage as he was hiding his very wide smile by her neck, enjoying her scent. A very very pleasing scent of Sun,The cocoa she had been drinking and below those two were her own scent. Something like Jasmine, Lemons and spring rain.

"Duh, Obviously..Who else could have?.. A fairy?" Godric snickered at Camilla's apathetic answer,Eric growled and pointed to his face. "YOU DREW PUPPIES, STARS,HEARTS, AND WROTE YOUR NAME ON MY FACE?"

"Yup! And It sure was fun!"

Eric's face contorted into anger and now it wasn't all that handsome. " Do you wanna die?"

"Erm...No?"

"Well, This sure was stupid then!"

"It wasn't cause I wanna die?"

"Then why in the world am I covered in pink, purple and neon green?" Camilla smiled at him and then she shrugged, staring around for awhile as if she was considering answering the enraged Viking.

"I was simply showing you, That even if Im a worthless little girl, I can have lotsa fun and I dont give a shit about what you think of me" Camilla said, blunt and with a cruel smile upon her lips.

Eric frowned and Godric saw something very like guilt flash through the younger vampire's eyes. But Godric let it slide cause he was rather disturbed by the little lady in his lap who wasn't really working wonders on his ability to concentrate. With how she didn't sit still and was squirming in his hold. Her rear end rubbing against his thighs,_ dangerously_ close to his member was enough to make him cross-eyed. Godric placed his hands on her hips,in an attempt of stilling her squirming, as he once again buried his nose by the crook of her neck. Trying to will away the upcoming erection that he could feel form and he would prefer _not_ scaring away Camilla, so he lifted her off his lap, patted her head and left. Saying he needed to talk to someone of about something.

But Camilla didn't get what he said and just stared after him, totally confused until she turned to the blonde vampire Viking nd stared at him. Blaming him for ruining the time she had with she had with Godric. She had been enjoying that _very_ much and that stupid giant of a man ruined it!

"Done here?" Camilla suggested and Eric 'hmpf'ed and left for the bathroom again. Probably to rid himself of her masterpiece. Hmm How sad.

Camilla shrugged and returned to her Tv-show, frowning in discontent about not having Godric to cuddle at AND missing alot of the show!

~0~

They had _just_ returned from meeting with that strange woman, Nan Flannagan. Camilla cringed. What a scary demonic lady! Damn, Her catholic neighbor who had called her a demon and fled when he met her, would have a heart-attack after meeting Nan!

She had been forced to go, no matter how much she had pleaded Godric to let her stay cause Camilla really wasn't all that happy with other vampires than Godric and Isabel. Eric was just barely _tolerable. _But Godric had said tht Nan had wanted to see her and Camilla had given up and gone with them.

It had been boring and Nan had simply spend most of the time yelling about how stupid they were and how she was gonna punish Godric.

Godric lost his Sheriff title but Camilla suspected that he was quite content with that but Camilla had still muttered something under her breath. Obvious to all vampires in the room and Eric had almost smiled, Godric just stared at her and Nan looked annoyed. Just like on TV.

Camilla had simply stated to herself that Godric took that attack damn well. She who barely knew anything about vampires knew that _anyone_ else than Godric would have went on a killing rampage and left Nan a freaking _massacre_ to clean up.

Nan had growled that she should keep out of it, and Camilla had simply answered that she wsn't being nosy. She just stated a fact.

And now, Godric was sitting in the couch with her again, running his fingers over her hands and asking why she so many colors of nailpolish on. " I like colors. And I simply couldn't choose between those I had so ...I just took one of each and repeated.. Is that wierd?"

Godric didn't say anything but he shook his head and kept on studying her nails, very much to Camilla's embarrassment.

She looked up just as Eric sat down in the couch standing parallel to the one she and Godric was on. With a Trueblood bottle in hand. Camilla tried to keep from smiling and Eric registered nothing as he opened the TrueBlood and downed half of it in one go.

Eric's face contorted and he looked s if he had eaten something very very very foul. Something extremely vile! Camilla looked at him, faking concern. " Are you alright?" She asked

The cobalt blue eyed vampire shook his head and went to open another bottle to down the vile taste but that didn't seem to help. Eric did this. Over and over until there were no more bottles left un-opened. "What's wrong, childe?" Godric inquired, concern on his face.

Eric spit back into the bottle " This is absolutely vile! Even so more than before!"

"Oh, How has it turned so gross?" Camilla asked, still playing innocent. Desperate to keep herself from laughing her head off.

" Someone put something in them!" Eric hissed and he turned his gaze to Camilla who just satred laughing. got onto her feet cause of her tummy muscles started crmping and she doubled over. Literally rolling on the floor, laughing so hard that she gasped for air.

"YOU did this?"

"Ys! Indeed I did! Don't you like salt? Its healthy you know!" Camilla said, breathless before she returned to laughing her butt off.

"Why?"

"REVENGE IS SWEET!" Camilla giggled, holding her stomach cause of her sore tummy muscles."Isnt it annoying? To know that a _worthless_ little human can rile you up like this?"

Eric was just about to pounce on her, but the sound of something he hadn't heard for a long time reached his ears. He could have gaped, but Eric Northmann dont gape. Godric! Godric was _laughing_. At Eric's discomfort yes, but he was laughing!

The blond haired Vampire couldn't recall when his master had last been laughing? Had it been when they slaughtered people? Had it been when he caused chaos? No, Eric had barely ever heard his own Maker laugh and yet this little human girl's doings had him was outrageous. Why was _she_ the one to make his beloved Maker show such happiness and not him?

But as the blond Viking watching his Maker's happy face Eric felt his anger fade and Godric kept on laughing, his laugh had brought a strange smile upon Camilla's lips and her gaze was at him, so _warm_, so _caring._ Eric couldn't keep a hold of his anger. Cause the sound of Godric laughing was just so utterly _beautiful! _And the warmth of Camilla's gaze was so sincere.

Godric laughed and laughed_. The two of them were so hilarious to him._In his 2000 years he had rarely met more amusing people than the two of them.

The ancient teenager got onto his feet and kissed the young girl who had brought him so much happiness in his last time here on her lips and then he smiled lovingly to his childe and left to go talk matters of Isabel's in-statement as the new Sheriff. Unaware that he left both Scandinavians stunned.

Eric cause hecouldn't remember his Maker smiling like that before and Camilla cause _Godric just freaking kissed her!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Now.. Soon We will have Camilla scolding Godric for trying to leave this earth and her :3

BUT! **Attention here!** Thanks! Should there be a lemon between Camilla and Godric later on? Im asking now..Cause I have to know on beforehand ^-^' Do tell me in your Reviews :3

Thanks for the Reviews darlings!3


	12. Of Dresses, Friends and Shocks

Camilla stretched out lazily like a at beneath the sun and was rewarded with several pops. And she sighed as she stared at the ceiling remembering. She had spent the night up with Godric and sadly Eric and about 3am she had barricaded herslef after a very exhausting battle of pranks with Eric. Camilla giggled at the thought, cause seriously. A prankwar with a thousand year old viking? How fucking hilarious. But when he had said she looked 'pretty' Camilla had just simply shut down. She knew she wasn't pretty but there wasn't any need to point it out.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_He had put some strange mass in her hair after she had stolen his cellphone and changed everything. The ringtone was her laughing, the background was a picture of him with the script ' Im an idiot' printed on, and ALL names in the phonebook was changed to something strange. After he had smeared her hair with that disgusting mass of whatever it was , Camilla had been forced to bathe - again. And while she was bathing the arrogant Viking stole her clothing and left her with a dress._

_Camilla had refused to leave the bathroom unless someone brought her real clothes and no dresses weren't clothes. Atleast not in her head. Camilla had sat down on the floor in there and refused to wear it. When Eric refused to give her any other clothing, Camilla had been forced to wear it and had wrapped her arms around herself and walked around, staring at the ground and not meeting anyone's gaze. Had quickly eaten and chatted with her family on Skype via Godric's laptop which he had been so nice to let her borrow._

_After that she sat under a blanket on the couch watching MTV, chatting with one of Godric's former vassal's human. Not cause she wanted to , but simply cause the woman wouldn't fucking shut up. Camilla had been polite, or tried to be polite until her patience slipped and she snarled at the girl to leave her the fuck alone or she would regret it._

_Eric had come into the room just as Camilla had scared of the human and patted the Dane on her head, and commented on how nice she looked in that had stared at him, her face had contorted and then she had left, into the room where she slept and refused to come out. She had yet to leave the room._

**~O~ Godric ~O~**

_He had finished talking to Isabel and when he returned to his suite, he found Eric sitting on the couch looking smug and Godric frowned and asked where Camilla was. Eric had pointed to the door leading to her room and Godric had since then tried to coax Camilla into coming out but she had been adamant._

_The ancient teenager had given up after half an hour of coaxing and at last sat down beside his he had something to know with this._

_"Why won't she come out?"He inquired._

_"How would I know?"_

_"What did you do, child?"_

_"Just made her wear a dress and commented on her pretty she was."_

_"What else?"_

_"Nothing. I just told her how it suited her and she fled to her room."_

_Godric frowned and was a bit annoyed that he couldn't get any useful information out of Eric but then he caught the sight of his laptop and tilted his head and the screen._

_Apparently she had left everything open and just left. He pulled the laptop up on his lap and raised an eyebrow. Her Facebook, her Skype and a site called 'DamnLoL' was stll open and as he was about to close it down a strange sound broke through the almost silence._

_Godric tilted his head and pressed on the blinking name. Lolli? He frowned. Was this one of Camilla's friends?_

_He pressed on the green button of the call and blinked surprised when a blonde girl poppped up on the screen and she looked just as surprised._

_He smiled as the girl waved at him, though she was obviously not liking that she wasn't seeing Camilla._

_Then her voice suddenly sounded and if he wasnt a vampire, he surely would have jumped in surprise._

_"Who are you?" The blonde girl asked._

_Godric frowned and told her his name._

_The Blonde known as Lolli greeted him politely though she didn't seem quite satisfied with his answe and then asked where Camilla was._

_"In her room."Was Godric's answer._

_'Lolli' frowned and looked confused. " Why?"_

_"She won't come out."_

_"What happened?" The blonde girl asked, concern now obvious in her voice and on her fairly pretty face. Godric couldn't help but smile. Camilla had a very caring friend apparently. This pleased him greatly. For some odd reason._

_"Eric forced her into a dress and the told her how pretty she looked." The ancient teen answered and he raised both eyebrows at the girl's growl._

_"What an IDIOT! Camilla HATES dresses!"_

_"Why does she hate dresses?"_

_"...Cause"_

_The frown appeared again._

_"Cause what?"_

_"Camilla isn't all..confident about her looks and...she once mentioned that dresses made her feel fat and just pointed out how ungirly she looked beside everyone else."_

_"She merely thinks they dont suit her and thats why?"_

_"Well..Camilla wont belive anyone who calls her pretty.. no matter how true it is. She said ' Two reasons when someone says that to me' - ' Either they are sarcastic or they think Im easy and wanna screw me'. And that just might be cause of the boys in school"_

_Godric frowned at these news. " How do you know?" Why would she feel like that? Who was the cause of her being so negative about herself and truly she never seemed unconfident. If anything she seemed apathetic about it._

_"Im Camilla's best friend. Have been so ever since we stopped hating eachother in 3rd grade when we were facing a mutual enemy. I know more than most people. We've been there for each other in hard times, we were on the same karate team and Ive been kind of adopted by her family.. So you might just say we are like sisters."_

_"Camilla doesnt seem as one who care abut others opinion's, why have these 'boys from school' made her think like this?"_

_The pretty girl on webcam flashed a sad look and ruffled her blond hair. " ..Cause brainwashing his hard to ignore."_

_Eric was now interested and was leaning over to get a look at the girl, he flashed a mischievous smile at her and seemed as though he listened now._

_"Brainwashing?" Eric repeated, looking very doubtful. Godric could only agree at his look. He didn't understand either._

_"..Brainwashing like when something is repeated over and over and it just become fact?.."_

_"What do you mean by this?" Godric frowned, not liking where this was headed._

_There was long pause and the blonde slumped back onto her bed in what seemed to be her room. "...She was bullied okay... For a very long time by the boys in class. Cause she was chubby but she was the brightest little girl who loved equally and whom I doubt ever thought an evil thought. She lit up the whole room with her she finally got peace for a while. I started Karate in 3rd grade and she joined in 4th grade.. She had immense talent. But she never believed that. At her first tournament she won all matches against very higher graded girl's. After a year she won championship of all 11 year old girls below 55 kg. This made the boys shut up cause it isnt fun getting beaten up, and dragged around stadion by an 11 year old girl."_

_Eric laughed his hearty laugh and Godric couldn't help but chuckle at it. Camilla beating up people who crossed her? That fragile looking girl?_

_The girl who was named Lolli smiled lightly before she continued her story. " But damage was already done by then.. She never wore dresses and kept wearing hoodies and such. Stopped smiling that much and the childish innocence faded. Only smiled when she was with our team. Camilla really loved Karate. And she had her best time when I was absent. Funny ended up in a very bad depression but got through it and then we reached 7th grade where all the boys stopped being puny and retrieved the courage to piss her off. "_

_The blonde stopped and looked up at something out of the picture, said something that sounded Danish but it was too fast for the microphone to get it._

_"It restarted slow with them not listening when she told them to shut up in class, she could usually keep them quiet just by glaring at them. But their fear for her faded and Jesper and Simon spend a whole dy with 7 lessons on being after her and i guess she just had enough cause in the middle of math she walked up to Simon and grabbed him by the collar, slammed him against the wall and asked him what the fuck she ever did to him. She scared the fuck out of him cause her being strong enough to slam him up a wall was quite surprising. He didn't dare answer and she just turned around and Jesper was talking to our classmates and she lunged. Tried to choke him and you could just see how angry she was. She really was trying to kill him. Three boys had to work very hard to stop her and then our math teacher calmed her down.. I dont know how though."_

_Eric raised an eyebrow at these facts, surprised that the young girl who seemed so fragile, so weak had slammed anyone up a wall._

_"SO.. When she became a teenager her selfworth dived dramatically and so did her self-confidence. So.. When you say she has locked herself up in her room, she is probably feeling ugly, fat and disgusting by now. When this happens... Errh..Lets just say not even I can get her out of the Im known for being skilled with how to act around the her.. "_

_Eric frowned and Godric could almost feel the guilt radiating off of the Viking. Cause It wasn't like he wanted to make her sad or hurt her. They were just playing. Something he hadnt done for very even if he would never admit it, he had been having quite the amount of fun._

_"..You mentioned something about a mutual enemy?"Godric said and tilted his head. He rather liked that he could get to know things about Camilla like this. She was quite an interesting being afterall!_

_"Oh yes.. Jonas. A ginger kid who had fun bullying the two of us. Before him we hated each other - ever since kindergarten. But when we both became victims of his cruelty so we joined forces and gave him of his own medicine. Never saw him again after the summer holiday."_

_Godric smiled and tilted his head. " Didn't you say Camilla had childish innocence once?"_

_The blonde girl giggled, and nodded. " Believe it or not. The girl who now would laugh while castrating a pervert once went around hugging everyone she could lovingly, greeting them with trust and a big smile."_

_"What changed her?"_

_"I guess the cruelty of the world came down on her someday. And she didn't take it well. Damn it the only reason she hates religion is cause it hurts people. Or so she says. Im a christian and after several nights spend with arguing how eil everything is we just agreed not to speak of that she became a femenist cause of boys not treating her well and older boys - young men rather.. didn't realize that she was simply a child in a rather mature body."_

_"Huh?"_

_"If you wanna know about that or her depression..Better ask her yourself. This is not my secrets to tell - She never once uttered one of my thousands of secrets so Im not gonna betray her trust and cause her to dislike humanity even more."_

_Godric nodded, understanding the girl and though Eric seemed to dislike not being able to get the knowledge from the blonde,but none the less he held his tongue._

_The blonde whom he found was named Lærke, like the bird Lark - just in Danish, mumbled she had some homework to do and closed the call. _

_Godric closed down his lap top and left it on the table, then walked to Camilla's door and opened it carefully. He didn't wanna intrude on her privacy or anything but when she wouldn't come out. He stopped in his tracks when he found her sitting her bed, staring at him _

- END FLASHBACK-

Camilla dug down beneath the blankets again, " Go away."

"Want me to find ask Isabel for some clothing rather than the dress which you apparently dislike?"

"...Would you ?"

"Of course."

Camilla forgot how terrible she felt for a moment. Marveling in what a darling Godric was. She shot up from the bed and launched at him, wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her lips to his cheek. " Thank you!" She whispered.

He wuldn't understand how much she hated dresses. How they made her feel masculine beside every other girl. Dresses just wasnt her thing. She wasn't skinny enough, she didnt have narrow shoulders which she meant was needed to wear a dress. Thus she always felt ugly.. Unless it was Rikke dressing her in them and that was only cause it was in the confines of Rikke's home. But other than that - Camilla would feel ugly and when she felt ugly and fat.. She wouldn't leave her room. And now Godric had saved her from staying in her until 'Dead Time' which she had dubbed day since vamps were practically dead during it so it fit pretty well.

Godric was shocked by Camilla's 'attack' but also he felt himself relax in her embrace and he couldn't help the smile that tugged at his lips. This little human girl had brought so much happiness into his life or rather existence, made him smile more than he had the last hundreds of years on a few days. She had him laughing! Something he hadn't done for so long that he could barely recall the last time he actually laughed.

This was a perfect end, a perfect end on a long life..existence.

He eased out of her hold reluctantly and went to find Isabel so she could dress the girl.

~O~

It had been few hours since she had emerged from her room, a pout on her face and Eric had mumbled something that probably was the closest you culd to an apology from him and Camilla had been unable to stay angry at him, and after that she had decided to get to know that blonde Telepath whom she believed had been called Sookie, but she couldn't find the girl so Cailla spoend time with Isabel until she realized that it would soon be dawn.

Like half an hour or so and she frowned. Wouldn't Godric and Eric be getting ready for ' Dead time' now? Camilla toddled around, searching the Hotel for them. Why weren't they getting ready for resting? Why couldn't she find them?

Camilla got onto the top floor and raised an eyebrow cause there were like 15 minutes to dawn now and why was Sookie standing here crying? Camilla frowned and when she got the fact that Godric was going to meet the sun from the sobbing girl, Camilla ran as fast she could, fuck that she wasn't allowed to run - she ran and whens she finally reached the roof, her knee was throbbing rather painfully and she was heaving for breath but there she was, standing and Eric was on his knees beside him. Shock ran through her veins and when she finally found her voice, she screamed:

"GODRIC!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN **: Im sorry for the time this has taken, but with a shitty computer and stuff.. This has just been hard to get done .' Thank you for waiting and thank you for all your lovely reviews darlings

-Goddess


	13. Harsh words and plea's

"GODRIC!" Camilla's usually low voice turned high pitched as she screamed his name, terror and anger obvious in her tone. Echoing in the open air between the high buildings that lay on either side of the building that they were standing on, Making both Eric who was on his knees and Godric standing beside him duck their heads cause of the pain her loud voice caused their ears.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" The young girl inquired, Her face contorted with anger, looking so furious that if they had been human they would have hurried out of her way but the salty scent of tears was weak but none the less present.

Camilla dug her teeth into her bottom lip and gazed at Eric, "Go inside, Eric. Sun will be up soon and I don't think Godric wanna see you burn up." No reply, not even a reaction.

Camilla almost snarled – she had to get Godric inside and she _did not _have the time to deal with him as well. "Gå indenfor, og bliv der.. Jeg skal nok tage mig af det her!" Camilla growled at him and that seemed to get through to him cause the blond haired vampire looked up at her with cloudy eyes, wiped the bloody tears with his hand, only succeeding in smearing it onto his handsome face, reluctantly got up and in a flash, he was gone. (Go inside and stay there – I'll deal with this!)

Godric gazed at the young girl at his side and his lips curled into a gentle smile at the sight of the obvious fury on her face. "You are an Idiot, you know that right?" Camilla said, "Why are you, a 2000 year old vampire, acting like this? "

Godric gaze locked with hers and he couldn't help but wonder why she looked so angry, so very hurt by this." I am tired, ma petite.. 2000 years is enough" Was how his answer sounded.

Camilla shook her head and she slipped her small pale hand into his bigger and If possible paler hand, lacing her fingers with his. Content that it seemed as though her fingers fit perfectly in the spaces between his. "You can't leave me… You have to live… I don't care if you think you shouldn't be here... I don't want you to leave me and I'm human – I count!"

"I've raped and murdered women, children and man alike, seen humans kill each other for imaginary Gods, The horror and cruelty of humans- I've tired of this."

Camilla gripped his hand tighter and she grit her teeth at his words. She truly hated rapists and she disliked unjustified murder but he couldn't leave her, he _couldn't!_

"And You think you can atone this by ending your life...err... existence?" Camilla inquired skepticism obvious in her steadily cooling voice. Her lips curling back into a soundless snarl by the thought of him, taking the easy way out when he acted remorseful.

The ancient teenager simply nodded and Camilla could feel the panic rise in her chest as the clouds on the sky started to dye pink, gripping her heart and making her gasp for air.

" ARE YOU STUPID? Brain dead? Retarded? Gone insane? Rape is the worst thing you could do to a person. It's not called 'Soul killer crime' for fun. It's terrible and something people who haven't gone through can never comprehend. It's worse than murder and believe me when I say that I would laugh while castrating a rapist – Oh damn the satisfaction of that! BUT! That is only if the person feels no remorse for what he or she in that case has done, if they would do it again! If you feel guilt then I think that a long life burdened with that guilt and spend trying to make up for that rapist's wrong doings is a good punishment. Of course it would be fair to castrate them or something because the pain they've caused the victim cannot be described in words! " Camilla hissed at him, her voice loud and ringing in his sensitive ears, making him wanna duck his head to escape the painful sound.

Camilla sucked in a breath, taking a small pause – Damn it wasn't often she spoke this much.

"Rapists will never understand the terror you feel when you know that you cannot escape! That you've simply been degraded to a prostitute, an object cause of this one sicko's pathetic lust and need of control and to show off his 'power'. The disgust you feel of yourself when you know that you were too weak to fight this – or maybe you were asking for it by wearing way to revealing clothes! Oh hell no! A woman should be able to walk naked on the streets without being raped because NO ONE has the right to rape, to take some by force."

Godric stared at the youngster beside him, his gaze filled with sorrow, wondering how she had this much knowledge and why she was this deep-felt about the topic she was talking of.

"If you truly feel bad about what you have done, then live for those whose life you've stolen. And enjoy it! Life is GIFT! And not a given right! And no one seems to get that!"

And as Godric was wondering when 15 year old girls started becoming so wise, his head snapped up at a strange sound.

Camilla sniffled and wiped her tearstained cheeks with the back of her hand, sobs threatening to rip through her. "Even If you have done some terrible things – You have people who love and care for you – who would die WITH you. Simply cause they don't want to lose you. Don't be selfish and burden them with the pain of losing you simply because you were a coward and took the easy way out! Leaving them to grieve! To wonder what they could have done to help you feel better! I know of this! I know the looks of those who feared to be left behind, how haunted their eyes become when they speak of it!"

Godric stared at her, stunned and obviously wanting an explanation. Camilla looked down, obviously uncomfortable – shame obvious on her cute face

" ..Listen... I was 13 and life wasn't all too easy and I was burdened by a bad depression.. 2000 years is a lot and damn it I was tired of the world's horror at 13 – I can't even comprehend how you are feeling – I had been depressed for long and one night it just became too much for me. Way too much. I swallowed all of my mother's muscle-relaxing medicine, lots of painkillers and I guess the number of pills I downed was way above 70 - then I drank all the vodka I could without puking and lied down. Simply waiting for it to end."

Godric's lips parted and Camilla looked down and shook her head. "I can only now understand how hurt and betrayed and terrified my friends and family was. I only felt the horrifying numbness I had forced myself into as a protection of myself. I can only apologize for the pain that I've caused those whom I love for that was never the intention – I simply longed to feel, to escape the numbness. When Lolli got the news, she told me, she ran through her door and all the way to our house. Running all the way – kept on running till her heart felt as though it would burst. And I could only force a smile and hug her back, not understanding why she was crying. I couldn't even understand why my friend Mikkel was crying. Cause it was not meant to hurt them – simply end me."

"And I know how I felt when I lost grandma – I was thinking, sincerely I couldn't wait until the day I died so I could be with her again! How messed up is THAT A 15 year old kid you can't wait to die? I bet that is how you will leave Eric, with those feelings and are you really cruel enough to do that?"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE PUT THAT PAIN UPON ERIC,ISABEL, AND EVERYONE ELSE WHO CARES ABOUT YOU…inclusive me" Camilla's voice had started turning hoarse and raspy partly from much more speak than she was use to and also cause of the sobs that threatened to slip past her lips every time she breathed.

"Please… don't leave me."

The world from Camilla's view had turned blurry cause of the tears that kept forming and Godric could only frown at the pain he felt through the bond his blood had created between them and when her silent whispery plea reached his ears – it felt as though a jolt ran up his spine and he pulled the petite girl into his embrace, buried his nose in her raven black hair , basked in her sweet scent and she gasped and wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her face at his chest, unable to fight the sobs ripping through her any longer.

The sound of her sobs made him grit his teeth and guilt clenched at his un-beating heart, He pulled her even closer – if possible- and with the speed of light, he ran to the safety of inside, safe of the sun's dangerous rays.

Her small hands were fisted into his white shirt and he could feel her tears soak through the material of it. He wanted to growl at himself, He didn't want her to cry – it hurt him when she cried. "Don't cry, Ma petite.. There is no reason to"

Camilla looked up, her eyes puffy and red, cheeks rosy and tearstained, lips bloody and wounded. And yet she still managed to look adorable.

"Shut up! There is lotsa reason…. and I can't stop!" The ravenette said, burying her face to his chest again, both in embarrassment and cause.. it kinda felt nice.

Godric couldn't help the low chuckle that escaped him, a chuckle Camilla rather felt than heard. "Don't laugh." She said, or rather demanded. But she couldn't help feeling the tug of her lips as they curled into a light smile, it seemed impossible not to smile when Godric expressed amusement or happiness.

"Anyways…Ill never let you leave me.. Not if I have to keep myself awake 24/7 " Camilla set, her jaw set stubbornly, her chin lifted and stubbornness that could teach a donkey showing in her grey/blui-ish eyes.

Godric frowned slightly and he tugged her head beneath his chin and rocked her softly. " I promise not to leave you" . He said those words, had the intention of lying but when the words left his mouth he found that he _had_ to keep this promise. Atleast for as long as her lifetime..and for him – that would be like single moment.

Camilla could only blush as he embraced her, she wasn't used to being embraced like this. People usually kept away from her and being this close had her heart racing.

Godric chuckled as he heard her heart speed up, and a sudden feeling of satisfaction dawned on him. He was content just like this – having her in his arms , safe.

The time it took for her to worm into his dead heart was almost none existing. It had taken him with great surprise how quick she had become he was intrigued by the gall of this had fought even when the odds were against her by a long shot. Then, when he got to know her - he almost became addicted to her voice. She was softspoken but when she spoke you couldn't ignore her. Her laughter was more like a giggle, sounding innocent even when she had been mischievous. He only heard her laughing loudly once - when she got her revenge on Eric. He enjoyed her views on life, she was different from the bland and boring people he usually was surrounded she turned precious.

Surprises at ever corner with her at his feelings had been he biggest of those.

How her sadness made him want to hold her close. How he wanted her all to herself and never to share again. How he been angry that Eric had labeled such a girl worthless. Thus he had acted upon the anger – It had surprised him. How angry he felt when he saw how much she was hurt by their conversation. And now he was content, almost _happy_ cause he had _her_ in his arms.

While Godric was reveling in how strange this was, Camilla was uncomfortable – didn't know what to do with herself. Her heart was still racing, butterflies fluttering in her tummy and the close proximity of his toned body against her's had her remembering the dreams she had about him. Dreams that made her blush beet red, dreams she would never mention to _anybody_.

She looked over her shoulder as someone made a coughing sound and Camilla blushed deep red and hid her face against Godric's chest again at the sight of Eric watching the two of them with a raised eyebrow.

He had wiped his face clean of the bloody tears that only his kind shed. Relief though was obvious in his eyes. Camilla couldn't step out of Godric's embrace and she didn't know if he hadn't realized Eric presence or if he simply chose to ignore him.

Camilla placed her hands against his toned and hard chest and pushed gently, He instantly let her go and he turned to look at Eric after taking a step back. "Yes, childe?"

Eric's face showed vulnerability. He just looked at his Maker, his brother, his son, his father, his friend and lover and a sigh filled with relief escaped him as he marveled in the miracle of Godric still being here. If he wasn't the reserved cool Viking everyone knew he would have fallen to his knees and wept in joy. He couldn't remember when he was this happy, this _grateful._ And he stared at the miracle that had allowed him to keep his Maker for just a while more. Yes, A miracle cause it was nearly impossible to change Godric's mind when it first was set. She had done what he couldn't and in a sudden act of feelings he strode close to her, pulled her into an embrace and pressed his lips to her sweet-scented black hair and whispered a heartfelt '_thank you'_

Camilla's eyes went big as saucers at this and she just stared up at Godric, almost in panic for a moment but when she heard the tiny 'thank you' she calmed and a soft smile crept onto her plump fuchsia pink coloured lips as she finally understood and she hesitantly returned the hug.

A moment after, Eric stepped back, looking kind of miffed. Camilla suspected that he hadn't meant to do that and she just smiled softly at him, and made a dismissive gesture. Letting him know she would let it pass.

Godric felt the twinge of jealousy when his childe embraced Camilla but he remembered the words she had uttered about the sorrow and terror he had brought those who 'cared and loved him' and let it slide. Kind of happy that they for once wasn't fighting.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Nya Nya :3 Arent I nice? Updating this fast ._. Im not too sure about this chap.. Did it end up too sappy? And did I manage to keep Godric in character? Im not too confident on that .' AND I know Eric seems out of character but Godric IS his Maker and They _are_ very close so I guess its alright or what?


	14. Of Frustration and Questions

It had been 4 months since she met Godric. 17,4 weeks or 121.7 days. A smile tugged at her lips as she went through all the memories they had created in the dark hours when he arose from his rest. She had started school and it was going well. People were friendly and curious and the classes were quite easy - only math was almost unmanageable. But The Dane would drag her huge load of homework down to Godric's new-built huge nest or rather _mansion _and whined that she was a damsel in distress and that she _needed_ to be saved from the evil math-problems - and Godric would come help her figure it out. The Viking descendant giggled like a little schoolgirl at the though and shook her head before Camilla staring down at the cover of the book in her hands. She had been_ trying_ to read it. Note the trying because she failed bitterly.

Her mind was way too occupied to enable her to read so after reading the same lines over and over and over again - Camilla gave up. So here she was - daydreaming.

About Godric.

Once again.

The thousandth time this week or maybe more. She really couldn't keep count. He occupied her mind when she slept and after awhile he started to sneak into her daydreams as well. Doing things she wouldn't even dare mention, to her. Her host-family had often enough found her staring off into space, on the verge of drooling almost each and every time.

The steamy dreams she had, appeared shortly after the bombing in Godric's nest. After she had ingested his _delicious_ blood.

Dreams of skin against skin, steamy kisses, heat and curious fingers. She was 15, in 2 months she would be 16. She was a freaking hormone bomb! But wasn't these constant greedy needs a bit over the top? Camilla was going crazy with need and sexual frustration was pining 3/4 parts of her time. This was _torture._

She had been drinking his blood more than that one time. Godric had been adamant on that. Even though Camilla had said there really wasn't any need to since she wasn't hurt - Godric had countered with the answer that he wanted to know if she was safe, _always._

So she had conceded and let him have it his way and thus The ancient teenager had her drinking his blood every second week. Maybe he got a kick out of it? The exchange honor student poundered.

After a few moments of thinking the possibility of that through, she pushed it away and decided that she was going to go ask Godric cause in all honesty, the heat always coiling in the pit of her stomach when thinking of him (thus way to often) had her panting and it was ruining every chance of getting her homework done.

So Camilla gazed out of the window by her side and was pleased to find that the sun was almost down. She got up and put the books back in place before saying goodbye to the librarian and sitting down in front of the huge building which surely was her favorite. The Library, before digging forth her cell from her pocket and dialed the number to Godric's driver and asked him to come pick her up.

The trip to Godric's nest took ten minutes and Camilla was more or less a nervous wreck when she stepped inside his mansion sized nest that never ceased to amaze her.

Unusually - almost no one was around. Only the servants were present - huffing around doing whatever servants do. What the hell right? Who has servants nowadays?

So no one was there to greet her, luckily. For they would have seen, a sickly pale Camilla with a bloody and abused bottom lip.

"Godric?" The Dane girl called out, or rather she simply mentioned his name and a heartbeat later he was standing in front of her. Worry obvious on his more than handsome face.

"What has happened dear?" He asked, lifting his hand to brush his thumb across her damaged bottom lip. A blush erupted on her cheeks as she stared to the left. Unable to answer, she mumbled something incoherently.

The frown got deeper. And his gaze fiercer, even his jaw locked in stubbornness. "What is wrong?" He inquired, worry lacing his voice.

Camilla looked down and started wrenching her hands. "I..have a serious problem!" Camilla stated, finally able to look into his eyes properly.

The Teen Vampire raised an eyebrow but kept silent. Scrutinizing her in wonder cause why was she so flustered?

"It's serious! I'm going crazy! I swear!" Camilla whined, taking his reaction as doubt.

"Well..What's driving you crazy?" He sounded curious.

Minutes filled with silence passed. Camilla staring at her pink converse All-stars and Godric staring at her face, eyebrows raised.

Finally she mumbled something. It was so low that even his vampire hearing couldn't catch it! He frowned and kept silent and yet another minute filled with silence passed.

Until Camilla had enough and came with a resigned answer:".._.You_..."

Godric's eyes widened and he tilted his head, staring at her blushing face. What did he do?

"What do you mean, child?"

Her heartbeat sped up. It had been slightly faster than normal and now it was racing. Godric smiled just barely noticeably, the quick thump's of her heart was an awfully nice sound.

"You! - are in my dreams.. In both unconscious and conscious! I can't focus and my mind is always occupied..by you!" Camilla ranted, too frustrated to hear how embarrassing what she had just said was. If she hadn't been this frustrated she would have blushed beet-red and hid under her bed.

Godric was taken aback and for a moment his mind was stunned and then, he took a step near her. The result was her taking two steps back. Godric raised an eyebrow and thus it continued with him stepping forward and her stepping back. Until Camilla's back hit a wall and Godric stepped closer to her, placing his arms beside her head on the wall, trapping her between him and the wall with no escape.

"You dream of me?" He mumbled, trying to hold her gaze as he asked, but she just looked to the left. Refusing to answer."What do you dream?" He asked, leaning down to nibble at her earlobe.

Camilla gasped and shook her head, unable to answer.

"Tell me." He commanded. His voice dark and somewhat _sexy_, boosting her heart rate up to max again. Godric nuzzled her hair with his nose, enjoying her scent. Somewhat like lemons and jasmine, and sun.

"..Perverted stuff" The teenager answered reluctantly, so obviously embarrassed. And even to the point where he could scent a slight sign of upcoming tears.

Godric let loose a sigh of relief even if he didn't have to breathe anymore. He chuckled and placed a kiss to her lips. The young girl tensed up and her eyes widened, staring at him in wonder and disbelief.

He now understood why she was so flustered. She was only 15 years old. A virgin from what his sense of smell told him. How would she know how to tackle steamy dreams and limitless sexual frustration? Godric smiled, oh he was going to help her take care of that. Oh yes, that would be amusing. So very amusing indeed.

Godric ran his cool fingers through her newly dyed black hair before pulling her into an embrace, somewhat comforting the confused and scared Dane. Him caressing her cheek and hair with his lips was calming and the race of her heart slowed as the panic she had been in before faded and sent her into an almost serenely safe.

"I promise to make you feel better, dear one, but only if you want me to."Godric mumbled, unconsciously tightening the grip around her.

The teen girl sucked in a breath and for a moment her mind was blank until she fisted her hand into his shirt and gulped slightly. Was he being serious? What was he going to do to help her? She had masturbated before, sure. Trying to satiate her needs but it hadn't helped at all. Maybe he would be solution? Camilla was just slightly frightened by this question but tilted her head up so she could meet his eyes and nodded in agreement.

Tension, although invisible, had stunned him slightly as he had asked her, and now the string snapped and relief washed through him. He pressed her up the wall and descended his lips unto her damaged ones, the taste of her blood turned all his nerves high wire and he almost growled in satisfaction as the Dane in his grasp responded his kissing though clumsily and dragged her nails across his chest in search of _something_.

Minutes passed, though they felt as hours. Camilla's mind had been wiped blank and her knees were giving out, thus she was clutching on to him so she wouldn't fall to the floor. Godric scooped her up into his arms and within a heartbeat she was lying in his king-sized bed, sprawled across the snow-white cold sheets. Godric smirked at the sight of her upon his bed and pounced.

Pinning her down with his larger frame, he started tracing kisses down her pale and elegant neck, enjoying her natural scent. He reached her collarbones and nipped at them affectionally, and was rewarded with a subtle yelp. He mowed to straddle her waist and quickly pulled his shirt over his head, carelessly tossing it to the floor. Godric then caressed her cheek and the cool fingers created a path down her throat, across her collarbones and at last he brushed over her childish budding chest, teasing her. Enjoying how her breath quickened at him touching her chest. It tickled a bit and his touch made her chest tingle strangely - unconsciously the teen arched her back, asking for more.

Pressing kisses to a small clothed breast, He got an 'eep' and Godric couldn't suppress the chuckle forming in his chest, she was so cute – her innocence a rare find in this time and age.

He helped her out of her top, after she hesitantly allowed him to. The teenager was blushing furiously and crossed her arms over her torso in a foolish attempt to hide herself from his gaze. Godric shook his head, his black eyes roved over her, taking in the white creamy color of her skin – unblemished and soft. "D._.Don't_ look." Camilla whispered ,her voice a bit raspy and she could barely look at him.

"Foolish, aren't you?" The vampire mumbled as he brushed his lips against the fragile vein on her neck – and she simply looked confused. "Camilla." Her blue-grayish eyes widened at how her name sounded upon his lips, setting her heart into a frenzied racing.

"You are beautiful."

Wonder appeared on her face, and her lips parted as she for once did not know what to answer. For once – she actually believed the words that she always wrote off as lies when mentioned about her. But – Godric. Godric made her believe it – The look in his eyes made her _feel_ beautiful.

A faint _click _was heard and it took a moment for Camilla's foggy mind to realize that she had heard that kind of click before. The sound of his fangs emerging - that was what the click meant.

And somehow – that was incredibly arousing. The burning in the pit of her stomach only grew with the close proximity of the two and she was almost breathless, her heart racing and somehow it felt as though she couldn't catch her breath. His fangs grazed her shoulder and low moan escaped the teenager's lips as her head fell to the side giving him better access to the fragile skin of her neck. Electricity danced up and down her body, and a throaty moan escaped the Dane as she tried to get even closer to him.

Godric chuckled darkly and his hands slid down to circle her small breast, a pleased hum sounding from his chest as the pink little nub hardened, his cool fingers hardened the the pink cherry and Camilla shivered, pleasure sparking in her nerves. He latched onto the other nipple, hardening it between his lips and beneath his tongue "Ah!" Camilla yelped and her back arched, forcing more of her pink nub to his lips, begging for more

She bucked, helplessly lost in a haze of lust - a growl was the answer and suddenly. The awareness of something _hard_ resting against her hip made her buzz and she froze, lips parted in shock and Godric took advantage and slipped his tongue past her plump lips, caressing the wet appendage with his own, making her whine with need and he smiled victoriously as her wet appendage moved against his, initiating a battle of dominance which she vigourously fought but eventually lost, relunctantly giving in and letting him explore the wet cavern of hers.

Camilla boldly moved her hands to his hips, and nails dug into cool skin and as his fangs nicked her lip, Camilla made an involuntary motion and grazed over his hardened manhood - Godric hissed and a growl of warning sounded :" If you want me to stop, tell me _now_! Cause' Im not sure - Ill be able to stop myself!"

* * *

><p><strong>So, Im continuing this next chap . This is totally my first try on anything lemony ..ever z.z Is it bad :? Im sorry for the long wait lovely readers, but D: School is keeping me busy , Forgive me! /puppy eyes/**


	15. Satisfaction

Camilla, breathless and dazed stared at him, it took a while for her to actually comprehend what he had told her and when she understood she reached her hands up to thread her fingers into his hair and brought his face closer to hers, panting as if she had been running a marathon and she nicked his bottomlip to show her displeasure of him stopping. " You have been torturing me for _months _and if you keep me waiting much longer - I might just go insane!" The youngster hissed at him and with sudden boldness the Dane ran her nails down his torso, hesitating only a second before she carefully snuck her hand into his pants, rubbing his hardened manhood teasingly though the flaming blush on her cheeks were evidence enough of how shy she was about this whole ordeal.

Godric growled in satisfaction and pleasure bolted up and down his spine as her warm and ever so slightly trembling fingers caressed him through the fabric of his briefs - and as she grew bolder and slid beneath his briefs he _almost _lost control of himself and pounced onto her like a madman!

But he forced himself to keep a hold of himself as she explored him, stroking him carefully and he grasped the sheets beneath his fingers,almost tearing it with the sheer force of his fingers when she rubbed the pad of her thumb over his slit and he bucked his hips into her hand, panting against her neck - infuriated at how she was making him feel. He was past 2000! He had lain with more women that he could count and yet this little youngster was making _him _feel like the virgin, unable to control himself and almost spilling himself as soon as he was caressed by her gentle hands.

He could not understand why it was like this - and he would not try to ..for now atleast as he felt logic slipping from his grasp as she continued her ministrations, making him hum in satisfaction of her willingness, and her innocent curiosity that somehow only served to arouse him further.

Camilla licked her lips, not watching her hand but his face. Entranced by his face, by how he looked - desperately searching for pleasure and she found it in how he pressed his lips into a grim line first and then panted for breath the next. She knew he didn't need to breathe anymore but his panting, the heavy breathing only spurred her on - letting her know if she was doing it right.

So when he grabbed her hand and shook his head at her she could only look at him in confusion, silently asking what she had done wrong, Godric pressed his lips to hers for a moment and then he mumbled that he didn't wish for the fun to end already and the young Dane's lips formed an 'o' and she couldn't help the pleased smile that broke forth on her face. Godric then readjusted her beneath him,wishing to get even closer to her.

His body pressed against hers as his lips moved up her neck and across her jaw line, kissing a slow path to her lips. All Camilla could do was whimper as her body began to tingle strangely. His fingers had trailed down her side, sending shivers through her, before slipping across the white skin of her stomach and up to her bra and nuzzled the lace there teasingly. As soon as his fingers met the soft skin of her nipple after he stripped her off the bra, She arched up into him, letting out a little gasp. Godric smirked, male pride and satisfaction surging through him, and then he claimed her lips once again.

She wasn't scared to admit that her first actual kiss with him was amazing. His tongue had quickly learned the contours of her mouth as his hands learned every curve she possessed. Camilla had become so lost in the pleasure of his mouth against hers, his hands on her skin, that she allowed him to pull off one garment at a time, forgetting the dislike she had of skowing off skin.

Somewhere in her head that ugly little voice had been quieted by Godrics gaze - the way he looked at her made her feel beautiful and sexy .Before she knew it, their bodies were flush against each other, skin on skin. His mouth had quickly dropped down to tease her pink nipples, drawing whimper after whimper from her as her hips bucked against his. And then he had hovered over her, the tip of his manhood poised for penetration. Still slightly dazed by the pleasure of his mouth, She had let them him spread her legs. And when he thrust into her for the first time, pleasure and pain ripped through her, fighting for dug her nails into his shoulders, whimpering helplessly at the pain.

Godric felt the guilt of causing her pain rip at his insides but he knew there was no way around it.  
>But the old teenager held still, forcing himself to refrain from just pounding himself into oblivion - his thighs were trembling ever so slightly from the strain of controlling himself as he kissed away the salty tears that stained Camilla's flushing cheeks - mumbling apologies to her until she finally experimenting with the dulling pain - bucked up against him - moaning in surprise of the new sensation. Godric gently thrusted into her a few times and then he felt her tight walls constrict around him and he groaned.<p>

Camilla giggled rather strained for just a bit and bucked her hips upwards. "You have to do better than that to satisfy me"

Godric smirked wickedly and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss but rather short kiss "If you can't walk tomorrow - its your own fault" He teased, his eyes darkened by desire watching her heatedly.

Camilla shook her head at him and murmured something about how he would have to pamper her if she was sore before she bucked her hips yet again and godric found it impossible to control himself anylonger.

He pulled out and then plunged into her again, and again, his hips meating hers a fast rhythm that he liked. The Dane's body arched in time to his thrusts, and She felt her stomach muscles clench, its pit becoming hotter.

Camilla grabbed at his shoulders again, pulling him deeper into her as the heat turned to a burn, and her muscles began to convulse. The muscles in her center contracted as her nails dug into his cold skin, and then the first real wave of pleasure washed over her, followed by another,and several others as the coil in her stomach sprung, and Camilla cried out in joy, Godric taking that opportunity to sink his fangs into her creamy white neck."Oh,~ Godric!"The youngster moaned in shock but she found that this did not hurt like it had done the first time fangs pierced her skin. And then she felt the shudders take his body just like hers did as began to descend from the orgasmic high, and moments later, his sead filled Camilla could not help the whimper that escaped her the strange feeling of something so cold in her. They both collapsed back onto the sheets,Camilla resting upon Godric's hard chest and Godric caressing her silky hair until exhaustion took her,mewling as consciousness slipped away from her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN I dont own nothing ! But Camilla :) **

**So..Reviews please ? :3 Bad?Good? Love it or Should I just refrain from writing lemons..ever? ^^***

**This story is coming to an end and Ill soon be putting up a vote for you guys for my next story :D **


	16. And thus:

It was past sundown when Camilla woke again. Godric had pleasured her the whole night - the number of times he brought her undone in one night was almost as much as her age! No wonder she slept through the whole day. She was feeling warm and safe and as she tried to stretch she cringed from the ache of her body. She felt like she'd had the hardest workout of her life and forgot to stretch out. "Are you in pain?" Godric's voice sounded and Camilla opened her eyes for the first that night, turned her head and stared back at him lying beside her. She blushed down deeply and shook her head,no. It was a lie, it hurt quite alot but she would endure it - it wasn't so bad that she couldn't handle it. They lay there for awhile - just talking and Camilla's shyness of yesterdays happenings faded and she was yet again comfortable with him. It was first when her stomach grumbled, that the two of them decided to leave the bed. Her stomach muscles ached as she sat up and it hurt a bit to sit but she could deal with that pain - it wasn't as bad as some of her friends had told it was. But when she stood up - the strangest feeling of heaviness assaulted her. Her whole body was sluggish and it hurt to move,yes but the strangest was her hips - they were heavy and Camilla was sure she was walking strangely! Her knees were wobbly too.

Godric had left for the kitchen, to make something for her and to give her some human moments and for that Camilla was grateful. She did not wish for him to see so..so..handicapped! The Dane grit her teeth and worked her way,_slowly_ and carefully over to the wall so she could lean against it and then started the long journey to the kitchen.

She only made it halfway down the hall when she had to give up cause walking, freaking _hurt!_ "GODRIC!" She shouted, enraged and he was by her side within a few heartbeats - looking seriously worried. " What have you done to me?" She asked horrified as she tried to take yet another step with her heavy hips and wobbly knees. He had cripled her!

" I _did_ tell you that it was your own fault if you were sore..." Godric said, looking indredibly smug. Camilla looked offended but reached her arms out at him and pouted. " Then you will be forced to pamper me!" She stated and gestured for him to take her into his arms, cause she wasn't walking unless it was absolutely needed. For once giving up her independence - feeling it was alright when she was with him. Just this once.

Godric did as demanded, swept her up into his arms and carried her to the livingroom,tugged her onto the couch and went to get his covers and pillows for her. Then he got her the breakfast he'd asked the maids to fix and then he curled up next to her, placing his head in her lap as the intro music to The Addams Family.

Camilla loved the Addams, giggled at Wednesday's antics and of the lovesick brothers who went crazy when she spoke french and of lUrch being miserable!

After they saw the episodes he had of The Addams, They followed up with old danish movies that Godric had ordered his dayman to find - wanting to soothe her homesickness. Godric would easily understand the danish and thus the two of them spent the night curled up together, watching movies.

* * *

><p>Godric and Camilla's relationship lasted throughout the rest of the year,with its ups and downs like any other couples. They fought and made up, followed by Godric pameing her after they made up cause he never seemed to loose the ability to make her incabable of walking. Eric came by not long time after their first coupling and even though he and Camilla never stopped bickered like children - Eric had respect for young girl who'd kept his Maker alive and brought him joy.<p>

Camilla practically lived in Godric nest after that night. He helped her through the classes she couldn't manage, he was even intruduced to her family and friends via Skype calls. She often visited her host family though, they had become like a fourth family to her. She wasgetting quite the amount of 'families' by own, Rikke's family,Lærke's family, Sarah's family, Godric's little family including Pam and Eric and at last her host family. All of these had become like family to her.

When finals came about, Camilla was saddened - that meant she would have to go home. she was homesick and she missed her family, yes - but Godric was someone she desperately needed and she'd sunken into a light depression by the thought of having to part with him. Her grades dropped abit during that time but Godric talked to her about it all and he'd sowrn that he'd go back to Denmark with her and then they'd figure out the rest after that.

She got through her finals well. English was passed with flying colors. Math with a B-, Physics and Chemistry with a C+ and pretty much the rest with A. Godrics influence on her grades in English hadn't been big but she was certain that she would have dumped Math, Physics and Chemistry without him.

And when the last exam was passed, The dimission over and everything thouroughly celebrated - it became time for Camilla to go home. Godric went with her and they continued whatever their relationship could be called there.

Godric bought a penthouse in the biggest city near her town, the city where she would attend College and Camilla made accomodations so that she lived about a week's time with each. Unable to truly and finally move out of her parents house at 16.

* * *

><p><strong>Im sorry for the long wait, I really really really am. But finals do this to a person. IT KILLS EVERY MUSE! <strong>

**Finished. I know this is a fast ending and stuff. But Ill be sure to add small stories if the right plotbunny comes to bite me :i**


End file.
